


Truth or Dare

by totheworld_thisisnct



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Confusion, Consensual Sex, Crying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Top Choi San, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheworld_thisisnct/pseuds/totheworld_thisisnct
Summary: It's around ten in the night, and San and Wooyoung are high off the adrenaline from the day's dance practise, unable to sleep and seated on the bed, bored out of their minds, when the suggestion first comes out of San's mouth."Let's play truth or dare."Of course, it begins as an innocent game, but things never stay that way when it comes to Woosan.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 67
Kudos: 624





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys!!
> 
> Me: Says I won't be able to update my fic until 11th  
> Also me: Posts new fic on 9th
> 
> Yes. I know. I have something else I should be working on and updating right now. But like...I just wanted to post this!! 😅 
> 
> It's one of my fav tropes- fwb friends to lovers au, and it's in canonverse, so I hope you guys like it! Leave comments and kudos if you do!! 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️

It's around ten in the night, and San and Wooyoung are high off the adrenaline from the day's dance practise, unable to sleep and seated on San's bed, bored out of their minds, when the suggestion first comes out of San's mouth.

"Let's play truth or dare."

Wooyoung whines in protest, "That's such a kid thing, Sannie! What else you got?"

San shrugs, "I thought it might be fun."

Wooyoung shoves him by the shoulder, sinking back into the pillow that's propped up against the wall and tucking his chin into his neck, looking up at San with an unimpressed glare, "No."

But if Wooyoung was annoying when he was bored, San was his best friend. He would be just as annoying to get his way when he wanted something.

"Why not? As overrated as the game is, it usually ends up being fun!"

Wooyoung huffs, "No, it's because we've known each other too long. It's more fun with new people. We can't find out anything juicy when we already know everything about each other."

San rests his palm on the pillow next to Wooyoung's head, leaning his weight on his arm, "There's always more you can learn about someone. Besides, dares are always interesting."

Suddenly, Wooyoung gets a mischievous glint in his eye, and he grins, sitting up and looking at San, "I have an idea."

San promptly groans, "That's never good."

Wooyoung simply grins wider, "Aw, don't be a spoilsport, Sannie-" he pokes the older man on the shoulder playfully, "-besides, don't you want to hear what it is?"

"I never said I didn't," San retorts, flicking Wooyoung's hand away in mock disgust.

Wooyoung shifted in place, scooting forward and crossing his legs to sit more comfortably, "Well...we've talked about everything with each other, but never stuff that's like..." He lowers his voice to a whisper, "Mature stuff."

San frowns, "Wait, you mean like..."

Wooyoung giggles, hiding his mouth with his hand, "Like _sex,_ San," he explains, "I don't even know if you're a virgin or not."

San blushes furiously, blinking owlishly at his best friend, "Why would you want to know that stuff?"

Wooyung giggles again, "Because that's _fun_ ," he says it like it's obvious. San doesn't entirely get why, but Wooyoung's still talking, so he chooses not to interrupt, "At least, it's more fun than me asking you what the worst lie you've ever told is, or how many times you've ditched school. I'd rather ask you truth questions like...are you into BDSM? Or....what was your latest sexual fantasy? You know....embarrassing stuff," he has a shit-eating grin on his face, awfully comfortable saying the oddest of things.

San swallows, clueless as to how to respond, "And you- you just want us to ask each other embarrassing questions?"

Wooyoung shrugs, "Well, I thought we could just play adult truth or dare, you know? We could even look up ideas for questions and dares online."

San narrows his eyes, "You seem to be really enthusiastic about this."

"Well, I haven't had some juicy gossip in a while, so getting to know this kind of stuff about you will be fun," he quips, "And who knows what we might learn about ourselves? It'll definitely help us become closer as friends."

Well.

"Fair enough," San reasons, shifting to mirror the younger's position, sitting facing him on the bed, "Let's try it out, but if you get too nosy, the game's off."

Wooyoung rolls his eyes, "Fine, I'll be decent...for now."

San inhales, but chooses to ignore that last statement, knowing that Wooyoung was only being his endearingly bratty self. Instead, he tilts his head to the side and studies the younger man, as he picks up his phone and sets it between them.

"You know the rules right, San?"

"There are rules?" He asks, confused.

Wooyoung scoffs at him, "Of course there are rules! In adult truth or dare, if you refuse to answer something or refuse to do a dare, you have to take a shot, but since we don't have drinks here, let's decide on something else as a penalty."

"You're taking this way too seriously, Wooyoung-ah," San chuckles, "Let's just decide on one If it comes to that point. We can just keep answering everything until then."

"Okay," he says it with the slightest hint of aegyo, fake and just about annoying enough to fire up San's competitive streak, the latter already planning to beat Wooyoung at his own game and make him regret ever suggesting it.

"So," Wooyoung claps his hands together, "Do you want to go first, or shall I?"

San suggests rock paper scissors, and the winner would get to ask the question, and the other agrees easily, quickly sticking his hand out for a best-of-three game.

San wins two in a row, and smirks in triumph, placing a hand on his chin and acting like he was thinking very deeply, "Truth or dare?" He asks Wooyoung.

The younger simply smiles, all pearly whites and twinkling eyes, "Truth," he answers, "So that we can start easy, and work up to the fun stuff."

It sounds awfully suggestive, San notes with a flush. But of course, like every other time Wooyoung makes these inappropriate comments, he ignores it, taking the time to think of a question that was good to start with.

"Are you a virgin?" He asks the simplest thing he could have, taking Wooyoung's advice and starting easy.

"No," he winks at San when he answers, "Lost my v-card two years ago."

_Interesting._

But perhaps even more interesting, is the immediate curiosity that lights up in San's mind that asks _who, when, how,_ and yeah, now he understands why Wooyoung suggested this. It sparks curiousity, and it's as fun as things can get for two twenty-two year old men who have nothing better to do at ten pm on a Tuesday night.

"My turn," the younger pipes up, "Truth or dare, San?"

San pretends to think aout it, though he's already decided what his answer is, "Hmm...truth."

"Okay, uh...if you aren't a virgin, tell me who you lost your virginity to. I'm pretty sure you aren't, so you should answer it anyway."

Yeah, he was right. San has indeed had sex before, a few times.

So he nods, "Park Mina, you know, from high school?"

Wooyoung gasps, "No way, you and Mina? I can't believe you never told me, you bastard!" He pokes San's chest accusingly, "Ugh, and to think I was planning to set you two up, but apparently you were already doing her."

San flushes at the crude way in which Wooyoung had worded it, "Shut up," he says, "We didn't really date, it was just once."

Wooyoung whistles, "Nice."

"Anyway," he diverts the topic hurriedly, not wanting Wooyoung to ask any more questions about 'him and Mina', which was really never a thing, just one date followed by sex. Simple. "It's my turn to ask you, truth or dare?"

Wooyoung obviously notices his attempt at changing the topic, and he eyes San for a moment like he's debating whether or not to call him out on it. Thankfully, he decides the latter, and looks San right in the eye as he answers, "Dare."

San chuckles.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

"I dare you to...send a nude pic of you to the ateez group chat with no explanation," he revels in the way Wooyoung's expressions morphs, turning mildly panicked for a second.

To be honest, it isn't _that_ bad of a dare, considering the fact that all of them have seen each other naked at some point, but he figures it's the idea of it being purposeful that makes it a good dare. The idea that Wooyoung was sending the photo of his own accord, when really, it's a dare from San.

"Um, really?" The younger asks, and San nods with no hesitation, completely sure of himself, "Oh...alright," Wooyoung gives in reluctantly, getting up from the bed and standing beside it.

But what San doesn't expect him to do, is shamelessly strip in front of him. He'd at least expected Wooyoung to go to the bathroom for it.

But Wooyoung apparently doesn't give a fuck, because he just pulls his t-shirt over his head, and kicks his sweatpants off, standing there in front of San in just his underwear.

And San really wasn't mentally prepared for this. Of course, he knew that taking a nude pic meant having to strip naked, but somehow his brain hadn't associated Wooyoung stripping with him _seeing_ Wooyoung naked, and now he wishes he could take his words back. Because his best friend is standing almost fully bare in front of him, muscled chest and thick arms and toned legs and all, and suddenly, San can't breathe.

He doesn't even realise he's staring, his eyes absently tracing the curve of Wooyoung's neck, down to his collarbones, his firm chest, the tattoo under his arm, down, down, down.... _oh._

Because the next thing Wooyoung does is bring his hands to his waistband, and pull, yanking the last piece of fabric down and kicking it off so he's completely nude.

San really, _really_ should've thought this through.

He hears a laugh, and looks up to Wooyoung's face, the younger's mouth open in a wide grin, "Sannie," he says, "I know I'm pretty, but you don't have to stare."

"I- I wasn't..." He tries, but knows it's fruitless. Wooyoung had already noticed.

San wants the ground to swallow him up.

Wooyoung simply laughs again, "Yeah, sure you weren't," he teases, before leaning forward towards San, and the latter's eyes widen with shock, before he realises that Wooyoung's just grabbing his phone from the bed.

Ugh.

Wooyoung scrolls through his phone, standing there completely comfortable, and San kind of envies his confidence a little. He didn't seem even a little shy about himself, none of his actions carrying nervousness or a desire to hide himself. No, he was perfectly content standing with his dick out in the open, staring down at his phone.

He finally opens the app he needs, and doesn't use selfie mode, instead choosing to approach the closet and open one door, the full length mirror inside it often used to take mirror selfies. That was what Wooyoung was doing as well, apparently.

He stands there, tilting his head to the side and even sticking his tongue out a little, teasing no one in particular, as he snaps a picture quickly. He deems the first one unsatisfactory, and takes three more before settling on the third, deleting the others from his gallery.

Then he approaches the bed, sitting down on the edge of it with his back facing San, and it takes all of San's willpower not to blatantly ogle him.

He doesn't even know why he's panicking so much, though. It's just Wooyoung. He's seen Wooyoung naked before. Hell, he's seen Mingi naked too, and his body was definitely more impressive than Wooyoung's, but it was only now that he was getting these...weird thoughts.

He chooses to pointedly look away, until he hears a click and sees Wooyoung standing up again, grabbing his discarded underwear and pulling it on, followed by his sweatpants.

"I sent it," Wooyoung says, and San knows he should probably check, but it feels too weird to do that.

So he simply nods, plastering a fake smile on his face, "Cool," he says, faking nonchalance.

Then Wooyoung sits down again, crossing his legs like before, and San frowns at him, "You're not gonna wear your shirt?"

Wooyoung shrugs, "Doesn't matter anyway. The heat's turned up, so going shirtless doesn't make me feel cold," he reasons, "Besides, you've already seen everything, so what's the point of hiding?"

San definitely has a few points as to why he should hide, starting and ending with the fact that he can't stop _looking_ if Wooyoung isn't fully dressed, but he doesn't voice it, swallowing around nothing before fixing his gaze on Wooyoung's face, determined to keep it there and not let it stray downwards for the rest of the game.

"Anyway, it's my turn to ask you now!" Wooyoung says enthusiastically, "You've already made me go naked for this game once, so you can expect things to get interesting from here," he winks, "So, truth or dare, Sannie?"

San isn't a coward.

But he also isn't an idiot, and he knows that if he picks dare, Wooyoung is going to try and get him naked as well, for his own petty revenge. So he answers, "Truth."

Somehow, Wooyoung doesn't seem disappointed. San should have known, then, that that wasn't a good sign.

Wooyoung nods, grabbing his phone and typing something in, probably looking up some question online (which San doesn't mind, so he lets him). Then, he stops his scrolling, and nods in satisfaction, looking up at San with a coy bite to his lip. It would have been flirty if San didn't know better.

"What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done with someone?"

San blushes, looking away from the younger's eyes in his sudden panic, "I...." He trails off, too nervous to say anything.

He feels a poke in his stomach, and recoils, batting away the offending hand.

"Sannie~" Wooyoung manages to poke him another time, despite San covering his stomach with both palms, "Hurry up and answer."

San shakes his head, "What if I refuse to?"

"Then... we'll decide on a penalty for you, but this question is nothing, trust me," he teases, "You'll use up all your penalty chances in no time if you give up even for something as tame as this. There are three chances, by the way."

San knows it's stupid to argue. But he can't answer this. Not when the answer was so....embarrassing to say out loud.

So he shakes his head again, "I wanna pass."

Wooyoung giggles demurely, and shifts closer to San, "You're such a baby, San. Scared to even admit something like this," he coos, "I'll even tell you mine, if you want. It doesn't even have to count as a question."

San is obviously curious, so he cocks an eyebrow, looking at the younger, "Hm?"

Wooyoung leans forward, and San automatically starts to recline, but the idiot doesn't let him, hooking a finger in the neck of his worn t shirt and pulling him closer to whisper in his ear, warm breath making San shiver.

Wooyoung whispers lowly, and secretively, "I've been fucked in public, in the inkigayo bathroom," he breathes, "Then I wore a plug for the rest of the night."

San's eyes widen, and he gapes, deep blush rising to his cheeks and making him feel hot somewhere inside. His mind immediately asks 'whom was this with?', but he's too shocked to ask out loud.

Wooyoung pulls away with a smug grin, and San is still blushing.

First of all, he hadn't even known that Wooyoung was into _guys._ Second of all, _what the fuck?_

He voices the thought, "What the fuck, Wooyoung?"

Wooyoung just laughs, "Oh, you're so cute, San."

San doesn't know what to say. He doesn't think he ever will know what to say to Jung Wooyoung after this. He will never be able to look at him the same way again. Not to mention, he knows he's going to keep wondering for the rest of his life, how he'd missed such an event taking place at the inkigayo studio of all places, right under his nose.

Wooyoung rests his chin on his palm, and it causes his abdomen to flex. San absolutely does not notice. Nope.

"I think the penalty should be..." Wooyoung begins, and purses his lips in thought for a second, before coming to a conclusion, "Stripping is too generic, so let's go with....oh!" He says, clapping his hands together before grinning evilly at San, "How 'bout for every passed truth or dare, you have to do a body shot off the other person? That's interesting."

"Interesting, you say," San echoes, scandalised, "And we can't do that anyway, 'cause we don't have alcohol," he tries to justify.

The younger hums, "So? We have juice boxes on the table. It should work."

San is still hesitant, for obvious reasons, "Wooyoung, isn't this a little too..." The other pouts cutely, and San's protest dies in his throat, the only thing that comes out being a sigh of defeat, "Fine." He stands, making his way to the table to grab the first juice box he could find, bringing it back with him to the bed.

Mango. His favourite.

He thinks it probably isn't going to be his favourite for long after this.

He gulps, obviously freaked out by what he was about to do. He looks up at the ceiling as if he was questioning his life's every decision (he is), and sighs another time, poking the juice box open with the straw.

Wooyoung looks way too enthusiastic as he lies back on the pillows, pliant with his hands by his sides.

"Have you done this before?" San asks, suspicious of the other's carefree demeanour.

To his utter shock, Wooyoung nods, "Yunho and I did body shots off each other for fun once, sometime last year," he says matter-of-factly.

"Woah," is the only thing San can say, and he's also a little intimated now that he knows Wooyoung has done this before. He brings the juice box to his lips, and takes a small sip, savouring the familiar taste.

Wooyoung wriggles impatiently, and San can't help but think that this scene would probably look extremely wrong to anyone who may walk in right then. So he takes a deep breath, wanting this _horrible experience_ to be over as soon as possible, and brings the box down, towards Wooyoung's naked torso.

He lets the juice box tilt over Wooyoung's abdomen, the latter looking down in anticipation, and sucking in a quick breath when the liquid finally drips over his taut muscles, pooling just above his belly button.

San swallows as he watches the way the juice fills in the lines of Wooyoung's abs, letting the liquid pour through the straw till he decides it's enough and keeps the box on the floor by leaning over the side of the bed. He straightens up, licking his lips nervously and leans forward on his knees, coming face to face with his best friend's firm torso, until he could smell the sweet mango juice on his skin, already beginning to get sticky.

He takes a deep breath, and is hyper-aware of Wooyoung's gaze fixed on him from above as he closes the distance, letting just the tip of his tongue stick out and lick off a few drops of the juice.

Wooyoung gasps, muscles contracting.

And San...well, he decides that maybe this isn't so bad after all, it was just _skin_ , and the sweet taste of the juice made it even better. So he braves his nerves another time, closing his eyes as he licks the juice off Wooyoung's stomach, and realises that it's much easier if he chooses to focus only on the taste of the juice, and not the fact that he was licking it off of his best friend's naked abdomen. So he does just that, and even dares to open his eyes for a second, but he's completely taken aback by what he sees above him.

Wooyoung has his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth, and he's looking down at San with an expression he's never seen before, eyes darker than usual and his cheeks flushed just the lightest pink.

And for some reason, San feels his stomach flutter with... something, and quickly takes his eyes off the man under him, focusing on the task at hand.

It's both too quick and too slow when he's finally done, the last of the juice wiped off Wooyoung's stomach by San's tongue.

San feels weird when he gets up, like the entire world is suddenly dream-like, and for some unknown reason, he's breathless, his t shirt feeling too hot on his body despite the cool weather.

When he looks at him, Wooyoung has something in his eyes that draws him in, intriguing and terrifying all at once, and San doesn't like the way it makes him feel tingly inside. He scoots back, swallowing around the lump in his throat, and he can't really look at him without blushing now.

But then the thread of tension snaps, and everything is normal again, San knows it is, because when Wooyoung gets up to sit cross-legged Iike before, the heat in his eyes is gone, and he's grinning, "You actually did it," he says, like he can't believe it himself. San doesn't blame him.

He just nods, "Yeah."

But then he remembers that him having done _that_ means that he gets to ask Wooyoung a question now, and he quickly flips the switch back to his competitive self.

"Wooyoung-ah, truth or dare?" He asks.

Wooyoung confidently says, "Truth."

San hums, "Hm...whom did you have sex with in the inkigayo bathroom?" He needs to know, okay? And not just for gossip, he's also infinitely curious now. Plus, since he knows that it's a guy, it makes him even more eager to know _who_.

But what he doesn't expect Wooyoung is for to say, "Pass, just to protect their identity."

"Wait, that isn't fair!" San is saying before he can help it, pointing an accusing finger at Wooyoung.

And then he realises.

Wooyoung passing the question means that he has to do the penalty. Meaning that San has to take his shirt off and lay down while Wooyoung draws patterns on his abs with his _tongue_ and wow, San really wants to disappear right about now.

"Why would you pass this-" San starts, but Wooyoung is interrupting him already.

"Why would _you_ ask me a question that involves another person? Maybe saying Mina's name was okay, but this probably isn't. For that person, at least," he justifies, "It's fine, San-ah. I'll do the penalty."

Haha.

It's the penalty San is afraid of more than the answer to the question, but Wooyoung doesn't need to know that.

"Fine," He feigns indifference, shifting his haunches and turning around to lean back against the pillows, facing the ceiling.

Wooyoung just stares at him, "Dude."

"What?" San wonders.

"I can't do a body shot off you when you're still wearing your shirt."

_Oh, right._

He brings his hands to the hem of his t shirt and yanks it up, pulling it over his head and discarding it on the ground near the bed. He's only half-naked, but with Wooyoung sitting above him in the same state, somehow he feels a lot more exposed than he actually is.

San isn't the type to have ever been shy about his body, especially with his friends. He doesn't care, and has no problem walking around the dorm in just his boxers. He's even been to the sauna with them, and he's showered with Yunho and Yeosang a couple of times when they were running late for schedules, so usually, he wouldn't think too much of this. But now....it's an entirely different scenario, especially because of what San had done just a few minutes ago.

Wooyoung runs his gaze over San's body for a second, long enough for San to feel uncomfortable about it, and just before he was about to point this out, Wooyoung moves to lean down and grab the half-empty juice box from before.

He sits on his knees, bringing the straw to his lips as he takes a sip for no reason, much like San had done before, and smacks his lips at the taste. Then, he brings the box down and tilts it, letting the liquid drip onto San's bare skin.

That certainly feels weird.

He tenses, and Wooyoung seems to notice, because he stops pouring juice onto San's skin, and beings his other hand forward, placing it on San's chest, "Why are you so tense? Relax," he says, and really, it only makes San more nervous rather than calm. And now he figures Wooyoung can feel his thundering heartbeat under his palm. Great.

If Wooyoung notices, he doesn't say anything, and just moved his hand away before drinking the last of the juice, keeping the now empty box aside.

He leans down with no preamble, and he's confident when he licks a stripe from the bottom of San's stomach to just under his ribs.

San feels electric, like someone had just shocked him, except it's just Wooyoung and his wicked tongue. He jerks when Wooyoung licks him another time, then the younger's hand comes to press down on his waist, keeping him still while still having his mouth on San's skin.

But San's jerk had caused the liquid to drip a little, and now Wooyoung is licking near his chest, and he can feel it _everywhere_ , like a million little needles grazing his skin, with the power to kill but choosing only to caress.

And then he realises- oh fuck.

He kind of has a....problem.

San then focuses all his energy on making sure that his crotch was aligned away from every part of Wooyoung, and there was no way for the younger to graze him _there,_ and just make him more... excited.

Amazing.

Just fabulous.

Not only was San getting panicked by his best friend licking juice off his skin and holding him down, he was also getting _aroused._

This wasn't good. Or normal. He isn't supposed to get turned on by Wooyoung of all people, the ever-loving brat who took endless pride in annoying the crap out of San and every other friend he makes with his magnetic charisma. Plus, San has never gotten hard because of a guy before. He could totally just blame it on the fact that he hasn't gotten some action in forever, and Wooyoung's tongue feels just like a girl's would on his skin, but he knew better.

This really is only because of Wooyoung.

And wow, San muses, having a gay awakening for your best friend while said best friend happens to be licking mango juice off of you for a dare...is certainly a fucked up tale.

Before he thinks himself into really getting hard, Wooyoung thankfully rises, scooting away from San and sitting down again.

San knows it's about time he gets up too, but he feels a little too woozy to do anything, content with just staring up at nothing. His stomach feels weird. Not exactly wet, but still wet. Just....weird.

"Are you sleepy?" Wooyoung asks him.

Is he?

No, he isn't. He couldn't possibly be sleepy, he's never been more wide awake in his life. "No," he says.

"Cool, then get up, it's my turn to ask you now," Wooyoung seems completely unperturbed, as if nothing had happened. It kind of annoys San, but he gets up anyway, stretching his legs out in front of him and reclining on the pillow. He didn't bother to put his shirt on though, just choosing to stay that way until he had to sleep. He didn't like to sleep with clothes on, anyway, so yeah.

"Truth or dare?"

San shrugs, "Whatever, I guess," he says. He doesn't even care anymore. Nothing more insane than what's already happened could happen, he presumes, "Anything you're able to think of."

"Hm," the other responds, scratching his arm. 

"I'll give you a truth cause it's easier to think of," Wooyoung tells him, "So...oh, yeah, have you ever been with a guy?"

"Like...sex?" San asks, just to clarify.

"Duh."

"No," he answers easily, but Wooyoung seems surprised.

"Really?"

"You thought I'm into guys?" San asks him, confused.

"Well, I don't know about that, but it's still kind of surprising that you've never experimented. Obviously, I've been with both guys and girls, I don't really have a preference," he explains. There's nothing obvious about it, really, but San isn't about to question him.

"So you're pansexual?" He questions.

"Well, yeah. But I guess I've had sex with more guys than girls," he shrugs, "I guess it's probably because I'd rather be dominated in bed than be the one in control, and guys do that for me more than girls."

San promptly chokes on air, and then grimaces, "I did _not_ need to know that."

"Too bad," Wooyoung comments nonchalantly, being annoying on purpose, just to irk him even more.

Somehow, it works.

San rolls his eyes, "Truth or dare?" This time it isn't a question. It's more of a challenge, a hidden 'let's see you answer _this_ ' implied wordlessly at the tail end of his enquiry.

Wooyoung's usually perpetual teasing grin isn't on his face anymore, replaced by wide eyes and a blank expression, "Dare. And you'd better pick dare next time, you've done too many truths."

Really, it's Wooyoung's fault that he hasn't done a single dare so far, but he considers the body shot to be a dare, and a pretty extreme one at that, so he technically has. He doesn't try to justify himself, though, and instead just says, "One second. I'll look up a good one."

He checks his phone, but sadly, everything he manages to find in websites with question ideas for the adult version of truth or dare, is either for couples, or unreasonably over-the-top.

He certainly isn't going to make Wooyoung kiss his feet, or lick chocolate off his neck or give him a lap dance for a fucking _dareu_. He's his best friend, for god's sake.

He drops the phone, and looks at the other, who's picking at his nails absent-mindedly, "Couldn't find a good one online. So...let me think of something, just give me a minute."

Wooyoung hums, looking unimpressed, still busily thumbing at his own nails.

Meanwhile, San looks around the room, and then the mini fridge in the corner near Yunho's bag catches his eye. He suddenly has a very evil idea.

_Oh, hell yeah._

He turns back to Wooyoung with a smirk, and points at the fridge, "Put an ice cube down your pants and don't make a single noise till it completely melts. You can change after."

Wooyoung looks aghast, "Down my pants, like pants, or underwear?!"

"Underwear," San enunciates the word way too much, but it makes Wooyoung look even more disgusted, so he enjoys doing it.

"What the hell, San?"

"You'll do it, right? Because it's a dare," San challenges.

The younger man looks like he's in the middle of an internal conflict, but he nods slowly, unblinking, "...okay, but if I get a cold after this I'm blaming you."

San laughs, "Sure."

Wooyoung gets up, walking to the fridge and pulling it open. It's almost empty, save for the two water bottles and ice tray. He pulls out the tray, and turns it over on his palm, tapping the back so exactly one cube falls out. He hisses at the cold sensation, and pushes the tray in, shutting the fridge door before coming back to sit on the bed.

He pulls his pants off with one hand, so he wouldn't get them wet, and takes a deep breath, "Here goes nothing," he says to himself, and then pulls open the waistband of his underwear, and puts the cube inside, expression immediately twisting with discomfort. He presses his lips together tightly, wincing because of the feeling that was something akin to getting an electric shock, ice cold and in the _wrong_ place.

San knows it's hard for him not to make a sound, and revels in the way Wooyoung looks like he's in pain, biting his lip hard enough for it to swell. He chuckles when the other squirms in place, trying to arch his hips away from the torturous feeling, but to no avail. An expanding wet patch appears on the fabric, turning blue to black, and it would look totally wrong to a spectator, especially considering the fact that San is half-naked and Wooyoung is sitting next to him and squirming around in just his underwear.

Wooyoung opens his mouth and sucks in a shaky breath, his hands fisting the sheets beside him to stay in place. It becomes more and more uncomfortable down there, and his balls are slowly going numb. Wow. He's going to need a really good jack off after this to get them to work again.

San, meanwhile, is staring unabashedly, amused at his expense. It takes a few more seconds of the torturous silence before the wet patch spreads a lot more, and then Wooyoung gestures wildly at himself, eyes desperate as he looks at San.

"Did it melt?" San raises an eyebrow.

Wooyoung nods quickly, and he's already reaching for his waistband when San answers him, "Okay, you can change."

He lets out a sound of relief, and hurriedly pulls his underwear down, not even caring that San was right there next to him, "Fuck," he gasps, shoulders dropping, "That was torture." He looks at San accusingly, and the latter only smiles, faux-innocent and purposefully annoying.

Wooyoung growls, standing up and running to the bathroom to wipe himself with a warm towel and then slip into a new pair of boxers, followed by his sweatpants. He comes back to the bed, and San is still sitting there quietly, biding his time by playing with his finger in a hole in the pillow cover, something Seonghwa was thankfully unaware of, because if he knew he'd never have let it slide.

Wooyoung sits down opposite him, and glares, "Truth or dare, bitch," he snarls, and San is enjoying this way too much, "You'd better be prepared for revenge."

San chuckles, and pulls his finger out of the hole in the fabric, "Dare," he says, because he knows Wooyoung would never let him pick truth after everything.

He grins, _I'm having so much fun,_ he thinks. It's been a while since he and Wooyoung got to spend some time like this together, just the two of them. It reminds him why they're best friends.

He likes messing with Wooyoung, enjoys egging him on and making his already loud, boisterous nature even more raucous.

It's just how their relationship is.

San is the more mellow one, but he can let loose around Wooyoung, while the latter is just a ball of bright sunshine and limitless energy. They have a push-and-pull dynamic; whenever San says or does anything even with innocent intentions, Wooyoung makes a mountain out of his molehill and multiplies his words into a thousand from his explosive reaction alone, but San is always there to bring him back down from the peak of that mountain with a warm hug or a wide smile.

San loves him.

He really does.

But now Wooyoung is looking at him with a cryptic, unreadable smile on his face, and San is really beginning to question his previous notion.

"So, what dare could I give you, that you'd never want to do, and you also can't get out of doing...? He places a hand on his chin, tapping it in mock concentration, "Hm..."

San feels something akin to dread, and stares intently at his best friend as he looks at the wall like it has the answer to all his questions, "Yah, don't like..make it too-"

"Too what?"

"Just....too much," he finishes.

Wooyoung shrugs, "If you're a coward it might be too much, but I know you aren't, Sannie," he drawls, and the way he says 'Sannie' has something laced in it, a chaffing undertone, which San is unsure whether to fear or not.

There's a pause.

"Oh!" Wooyoung says then, slow grin spreading over his face, "I know what to give you for a dare. It's a condition," he says.

"A condition?" San echoes.

"Like...either do this or that. No option for penalty. What do you think?" Wooyoung raises both eyebrows.

"Well...ask me and we'll see. Plus, after you agreed to you put an ice cube in your underwear for a dare, I don't think I'll pass on this one anyway."

"Then promise me you won't pass."

San sighs, "Promise," he says, and links pinkies with Wooyoung, joining their thumbs together to 'seal the deal.' It's rather childish, but it's a cute gesture all the same, and Wooyoung seems to appreciate it, if the way his chest puffs and he smirks triumphantly is any indication.

"Good," Wooyoung grins, "So, you either have to...run down our hallway outside naked, or-"

San grimaces, "God, no. What's the other option?"

"Don't interrupt me," the younger man scolds, "So it's the first option, or you have to kiss me. Just once, on the mouth."

San deadpans, "No."

These aren't options.

It's an ultimatum.

"Plus, isn't me kissing you a penalty for you too?" He justifies.

Wooyoung shrugs, "I don't mind kissing you. I've kissed friends casually before. It's a dare for you because I know you're into girls and you'd probably be disgusted by the idea of kissing me," he grins, "Or would you rather run outside naked?"

San is significantly more shocked by the one option than he is mortified by the other. But he hasn't yet decided which he should give priority to.

"I..." He trails off cluelessly.

Ugh, why had he promised not to pass this dare? Once again, it was because of his stupid pride.

Now his pride is coming back to bite him on the ass.

"Let me make this easy for you, Sannie," Wooyoung starts, and why is he so enthusiastic about this? "We're idols, so if you go outside naked and someone sees you, you know what could happen. But if you just peck me on the lips once, it's over. It's just a kiss. I would've done it if you'd given me this as a dare, you know."

Haha.

San wouldn't have dared to ask his best friend to kiss him for a stupid game, especially since he'd very recently discovered that it was indeed possible for him to get aroused by the actions of said best friend.

But Wooyoung was also right.

The fucking audacity of this man.

"You asshole," San's jaw drops, "You knew I'd have no choice."

Wooyoung shrugs, "Maybe."

San glowers, "So, what? I'm just supposed to kiss you for a dare? Is that how this is going to go?"

"Well, you don't have to be so butthurt about it, you know."

San rolls his eyes, "I'm not the one who decided on the dare."

"And I'm not the one who's being a wuss about it."

"Oh, you knew I'd have no choice, Young-ah," San counters, "What, did you think I'd prefer to go outside naked?"

"Well, you never know, I mean-"

"Well, now you do!" San snaps, and even he isn't sure why he's getting so worked up over this.

"Oh my god, it's just one kiss, San! Why are you going crazy over a fucking game?" And now Wooyoung's getting angry too.

"It's not about the game, Wooyoung!"

"Oh?" He says in mock surprise, "Then what is it about, San? Am I really so repulsive that you wouldn't want to kiss me even for a dare? Fine, if that's the case, then I-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" San interrupts with a warning.

"Or what?"

"You- you're just so- _ugh!_ " San yells, before scrambling forward on the bed until he's close enough to touch Wooyoung. He places a hand on the younger's chest and pushes him backwards firmly, making him land gracelessly on the pillows with a started exclamation.

San crawls over him, caging him in place beneath him. His heart thumps in his chest, and he looks down at his best friend intently, studying his face.

Wooyoung looks shocked, and totally speechless. He hasn't said a thing since San had pushed him, and now he's just staring up at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"You think I won't kiss you even for a dare?" San narrows his eyes, directly meeting Wooyoung's stunned gaze.

The younger literally has nothing to say. He opens his mouth with the intention of speaking, then he decides not to and gives up, closing it again. He stares at San like he's some otherworldly being, and he clearly doesn't know what he's supposed to do in this situation.

"Fine then," San says, taking Wooyoung's silence as a wordless consent and leaning down, closing the distance between them and slotting his lips with the other's.

Wooyoung lets out a surprised sound into his mouth, but San persists, holding his weight up on his forearms as he kisses Wooyoung, eyes closing gently.

It's...nice.

It really is.

Wooyoung's lips taste like the cherry lip balm San always sees him use, and he pokes his tongue out to taste, running it over the small dark spot on his bottom lip, a characteristic _Wooyoung_ feature that suits him so well that it would look out of place on any other man but him. San tilts his head, leaning on his elbows to kiss him better, and shivers when he feels the other's rough palms latch onto his bare waist, holding him there.

Wooyoung parts his lips on instinct, and San....somehow isn't perturbed by it, instead only kissing him harder, his lips fitting perfectly between Wooyoung's. His whole body feels warm, and every brush of their skin together makes goosebumps rise on his skin.

There's a wet sound as they part after a few seconds, San pulling back and licking his lips to sever the thread of saliva between them. He opens his eyes, looking down at Wooyoung who's already staring up at him.

He doesn't look surprised anymore, San notes. In fact, he doesn't have much of an expression on his face at all. The only indication that he's even the slightest bit affected is the soft blush dusting his cheeks, and the way his palms tighten on either side of San's waist, like he's scared that the older will slip away from him, that he'll disappear if he lets go.

"I did the dare," San breathes, his chest fluttering as he searches Wooyoung's dark but bright eyes.

"You did," Wooyoung answers, licking his lips. San doesn't miss the action, his gaze following the way the younger's pink tongue darts out and traces his own bottom lip shyly before slipping inside again.

There's a momentary pause, and San knows he should probably get up now.

He should _definitely_ get up now.

But...

But Wooyoung's hands are firm on his slim waist, and he's looking up at him with an emotion in his eyes that San's never seen on him before, but he couldn't possibly miss it. It's awfully familiar, and his doesn't doubt that it's reflected in his own face as well, but he can hardly be ashamed about it at this point.

Wooyoung is...curious.

It isn't a confused curiousity- San is used to seeing that on him- no, it's more amazed than anything else, like he couldn't believe that what had happened had happened, and now he's curious. Curious to know more, to _feel_ more.

Because San has kissed quite a few people before, but none of them had kissed him quite like Wooyoung had. And he suspects that Wooyoung is thinking the same thing.

"San-"

"Wooyoung-" they both begin at the same time, and stop abruptly, suddenly awkward.

Some part of San is questioning why they're still in this position, his weight distributed between his forearms and his knees planted on the bed on either side of Wooyoung's thighs, and the younger quite literally caged between his arms, looking smaller than ever despite there being only a few centimetres of height difference between them.

"Yeah?" San prompts a few seconds of deafening silence later, unable to stand the awkwardness any longer.

Wooyoung's hand moves from his waist to his bare chest, palm landing right over the centre. For a second, San thinks he's pushing him off, and makes as if to get up, but then he's being pulled back by Wooyoung's other hand, now curling around his waist almost possessively.

He settles his weight again, questioningly looking down at the hand on his chest, sending pulses of _something_ through his skin till he can feel it in his toes.

Wooyoung presses on him a little, and then looks down, staring at his own hand on top of the muscular chest. There's a beat of silence, and the clock ticks awfully loud in San's ears.

Then, Wooyoung looks up at him again, "Your heart is beating so fast," he whispers.

And now that he's mentioned it, San knows he's right. His heart is thumping in his chest, and has been erratic ever since their lips locked a few minutes ago. Maybe even before then, he isn't sure.

But really, he has nothing to say, so he simply hums in acknowledgement. Then, he shifts his weight and brings one hand to the one on his chest, grabbing it by the wrist and guiding it off, till both their hands were on the pillow by the side of Wooyoung's head.

San notices the way the air shifts between them, and he smirks, leaning down till his breath grazes the lobe of Wooyoung's ear, enjoying how the younger's breath hitches at the action.

Then, he lowers his voice to sound as sultry as possible, husky and deep and sexy, and he asks-

"Truth or dare, loser?"

*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe
> 
> What did you guys think of chapter one? The next chapter will bring u some smut 😏  
> Comment below and let me know if you liked it!! Leave kudos and subscribe to follow this fic!! 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!!  
> (I did say updates would be fast, didn't I ;)? )
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments on the first chapter 💖❤️ hope you like this one! Leave a comment, and subscribe to follow the fic!! 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️

_"Truth or dare, loser?"_

San's words echo in the room for a long second before Wooyoung fully registers them.

Then, the latter's jaw drops, and he makes an offended sound somewhere between an insulted growl and a scoff, "Oh, fuck you, San," he rolls his eyes, yanking his wrist out of the older man's grip.

This is the part where San expects him to push him off and get up, maybe inflict some physical damage on him for his annoyingly cocky move.

What he doesn't expect is for Wooyoung to grab the back of his head with both hands and pull him down, crashing their lips together in a kiss twice as hard as the previous one, and about ten times as exhilarating.

San swallows an embarrassing squeak as Wooyoung kisses him, hard and unmerciful and completely different from just moments prior. The younger parts San's lips with a sly flick of his tongue, and he drags one hand down to San's back while the other laces its fingers in his dark hair.

San's hands are lying still on the bed on either side of Wooyoung, his clenched fists relaxing and flattening on the mattress. He brings one hand to the top of the younger's neck, and angles his jaw gently, encouraging him to deepen the kiss.

What the hell is going on?

And more importantly, why does San _like_ this?

He'd been reluctant to do this before because he found the thought of kissing another boy utterly unthinkable, but now- with his mouth on Wooyoung's and their breaths mingling and bare skin brushing, sending jolts through him- San doesn't know when he'd last felt this thrilled.

Yeah, it's pretty thrilling.

And then Wooyoung makes a _sound_ , soft and pleasured and lost within their deep kiss, but San hears it all the same. He hears it loud and clear, and it causes his blood to rush downwards to a particular _part_ of his body.

San pulls away slowly, still holding onto the other's jaw with a firm hand. Their lips part with a wet sound, which is kind of disgusting, but San hardly notices, too taken in by the sight of the man under him, panting and breathless and flushed.

"San, is this-"

He knows what Wooyoung is asking before he's said it. He interrupts with an answer, "Yeah," his voice sounds like someone else's, foreign even to himself.

_'San, is this okay?'_

' _Yeah it's okay. It's more than okay. I kind of want to explore this more now but I don't know how to tell you.'_

And then Wooyoung is arching up and closing his eyes, and San knows what he wants, it's almost instinctive when his hand slides up to Wooyoung's cheek and thumbs over the skin before joining their lips another time, eyes fluttering shut gently.

San kisses him like a starved man, like he needs it to stay alive. Wooyoung is pliant and so, so pretty under him, and San can't resist caressing his side gently with his free hand, loving the way Wooyoung gasps into his mouth at that.

"San," Wooyoung breathes in between kisses, "San-ah."

San just hums in response, licking into Wooyoung's mouth.

The latter kind of loses himself in the kiss for a few seconds before remembering what he wanted to say, "Lock the door," he whispers.

San kisses him again, short and sweet, before leaning away, breathing hard.

It's then that the implications of 'lock the door' dawn on him.

What did Wooyoung mean by that? Did he mean lock the door because they were pretty much just making out and someone could walk in? Or did he mean lock the door like _lock the door_ because something other than what they've already done is going to happen after this?

Somehow...that second option doesn't disturb San at all. In fact, he isn't even inclined to question Wooyoung at this point.

So all he does is nod, climbing off the bed and righting the pants that had slipped down to his hips, walking to the door. On a whim, he peeks out, noticing that it was empty as far as he could see. He knew that Yeosang was home, and when they'd started this game no one else had been there. But since then, it had been quite a while, and San assumes that someone must have cone back after him, but hadn't bothered to step into Yunho and San's room, clearly. And thank god for that, because San doesn't know what he'd have done if someone had walked in on the two of them just making out, or even during one of the 'dares'. It would have been terribly awkward, and even more so to try and explain, because neither of them were being logical at this point, and San had long since given up on reason, choosing to instead focus on how sweet Wooyoung tasted and how good his skin felt against his own, rather than wonder what they were doing or why they were doing it at all.

He hears Wooyoung stand up behind him, but he stays put, peeking out for a few more seconds before slowly stepping back to close the door. He feels Wooyoung come up behind him, and he shivers as the other's bare chest aligns with his back, chin hooking over his shoulder, "What's taking you so long?" He questions.

San hears the words as something else, as Wooyoung saying he's impatient, that he likes what they'd been doing before and he wants to do more of it, he wants San to kiss him and hold him and maybe even more, and it makes something shift in his world, a whole new path suddenly coming to light.

He stares at the wooden door in front of him, his whole body tingling from how they're pressed together so _close_ , and he thinks a volcano might have erupted somewhere in the world, shaking the entire earth and forcing San and Wooyoung together in this moment.

Cheesy, he knows.

But it's kind of true.

San raises his hand to reach up and bolt the door at the top. He goes to press the button in the knob as well, but Wooyoung beats him to it, his arms circling around San's waist and coming to the front, pressing them even closer together as he clicks the door shut.

When Wooyoung is done, he doesn't back away like San expected him to, but instead just stays there, arms locking in a tight embrace around San's mid-section and chin rested on his shoulder, breaths grazing the valley of his left shoulder.

The door starts swimming with patterns the more San stares, so he closes his eyes, subtly leaning into the hug from behind to wordlessly tell Wooyoung that he knows, he knows what's happening and he doesn't mind it, he _likes_ it.

Wooyoung turns his head into San's neck, and presses his lips to the side of it, where his freckles are, and the single point of contact sends tingles down his spine, his mind barely able to keep up with all the things he's feeling at once.

"San-ah," Wooyoung mumbles into his skin, "Turn around."

He does, utterly bewitched by the way Wooyoung's voice has dropped, becoming lower and almost suggestive. He comes face to face with Wooyoung, the other's arms still around him, a firm presence that San doesn't think he'll ever forget the feeling of after this.

Then Wooyoung is pressing him against the door, to the side of the knob so it doesn't dig into his back, and he's stepping into his personal space, so close that San can see the imperfections in his skin, and he drops his forehead against San's, brushing their lips together.

It's intimate, and holds a lot more weight than their kisses until now, because this is the first time it feels like _not a dare_ , it feels like Wooyoung is kissing San and San is kissing him back because they both _want_ to, and it has absolutely nothing to do with their childish game- although it has probably been far from childish right from the start.

The kiss stays innocent, their lips simply brushing softly for a few seconds, until Wooyoung pulls back and drags his lips across San's cheek, small pecks on his cheekbone bringing back familiarity, since he's already used to Wooyoung doing this, kissing him on the cheek every time he gets pouty or acts childish. Wooyoung would call him cute, maybe press their cheeks together like he always does, and then turn his head and peck San's cheek, cooing in this annoying, high-pitched voice the whole time.

But now it's different, San is not acting stupid and Wooyoung is not coddling him with childish affection. This feels real, and San is wrapping his arms around Wooyoung's waist before he realises it, pulling him closer so he's almost leaning against him.

Wooyoung shifts on his heels, kissing down San's cheek and stopping when he reaches his chin, cupping his neck with one hand while he tilts his head to press his mouth against the sharp line of San's jaw.

San lifts his head to give the younger more room, and he gasps when he feels wetness on his jaw, the tip of Wooyoung's tongue grazing his skin. Wooyoung presses an open-mouthed kiss to the sharp underside of his jaw, and trails a couple more up the length of it, before leaning back, licking his lips and looking at San.

Wooyoung's eyes are blown out, and his cheeks are pink, pretty and flushed and San wants nothing more than to kiss him stupid.

"San..." Wooyoung begins softly.

San bites his lip, "Hm?"

"Do we have schedules early in the morning tomorrow?"

San frowns, and thinks about what they have to do the next day, "Not until one pm, but we might have dance practise before then," he says, nodding. 

"I can work with that," Wooyoung breathes lowly, and then he's crowding San against the door, shoving a knee between his thighs, "Kiss me."

San doesn't even hesitate, bringing both hands to cup Wooyoung's face and drag him closer, kissing him firmly.

Wooyoung's palms roam his bare skin, sliding over his shoulders and his back and his waist and his chest, parting his lips for San and allowing the atmosphere to become hotter, more intense, licking into each other's mouth and feeling each other up almost desperately.

"Sannie," Wooyoung moans against his lips, and the sound is more than enough for San to feel hot all over.

He bites Wooyoung's lip teasingly, pulling him closer, closer, closer until it was like he wanted to drag the younger into himself and keep him there forever.

Wooyoung's hands settle on his shoulders, and they kiss like this for a few more seconds till San pulls away for air with a gasp, wasting no time in tilting his head to kiss the graceful curve of Wooyoung's neck, trailing butterfly kisses across the skin till he reaches his collarbone, licking the skin and making Wooyoung shiver before nibbling at the spot and sucking gently, intent on marking him up.

Wooyoung gasps softly, biting his lip when San sucks harder, the skin blooming red, and sure to be purple by tomorrow. San licks the already sensitive spot another time and pulls back, moving back up to Wooyoung's lips and leaving a soft peck there, "The beauty mark on your lip is so pretty," he compliments, "You need to stop covering it with lipstick."

Wooyoung smiles, "Maybe I will, for you. But only if you'll kiss me like this afterwards," he winks.

San's breath is stolen from him with those last seven words. ' _If you'll kiss me like this afterwards-_ ' was Wooyoung really implying that this isn't a one-time thing? That he wants San to kiss him like this again?

He would ask about it, but he's far too turned on at this point to do anything but leave another gentle bite on Wooyoung's bottom lip, and let his hands trail down to his hips, pulling him in so that their lower halves were aligned.

They share a gasp at the contact, and San feels himself grow harder as he watches the way Wooyoung closes his eyes and pushes his hips into San's thigh, seeking something, _anything_ to ease the strain. San tightens his grip on his hips, and lets the younger rut against him, soft gasps leaving him with every movement.

"Wooyoung-ah," San rasps, a moan leaving his kiss-swollen lips when the younger tangles his fingers in his hair and pulls hard enough for his scalp to hurt, "Wooyoung-ah, can I take these off?" He tugs at the sweatpants riding low on Wooyoung's hips, and his breath catches in his throat when the other nods fervently, biting his lip.

"Hm..." He hums, reluctantly taking a step back so that San could pull his pants down, and he helps him by kicking them off his feet, toeing them out of the way so he could stand properly.

San looks Wooyoung up and down appreciatively, and he uses the time while the younger is distracted to grab him by the waist and flip their positions, pushing Wooyoung against the wall next to the door. He bends down to whisper into his ear, "What do you want, sweetheart?"

Wooyoung shudders, his dick visibly twitching in his boxers, "Sweetheart?" He echoes.

San smirks, biting the lobe of Wooyoung's ear, "You don't like it?"

Wooyoung blushes, red streaking the ear San was nibbling on, "I didn't say that," he mumbles, hands wrapping around San's neck and pulling him to his kiss him for the hundredth time, but loving it just the same, "Dare," he mumbles against San's lips.

"What?"

Wooyoung pulls away, looking him in the eyes with an intensity San hasn't ever seen before, "You asked me truth or dare, remember? I pick dare," he says.

San chuckles, "Hm? That's cute," he says, leaving an open-mouthed kiss on the other's Adam's apple and then looking at him, "I'll make you regret it."

Wooyoung licks his lips, breathing heavily, "I'd like to see you try," he retorts.

The atmosphere between them is different now.

It had started with nervousness during the game, which was then followed by tension, and awkwardness, and it had finally ended up with arousal and intensity. Now, it's almost playful, and yet thrilling at the same time, and San takes Wooyoung's challenge happily.

"Oh baby, trust me, you'll be swallowing your own words by the end of this."

Wooyoung raises an eyebrow, and without batting an eye, says the single hottest thing San has ever heard in his life-

"I'd rather be swallowing something else," he purrs, kissing San on his cheek softly, leaving a moist imprint that San wants on his skin forever.

"Shit," San breathes in utter disbelief.

"Now are you gonna give me a dare or just stand there?"

San growls, grabbing Wooyoung's hips and pulling him closer, forcing the younger's crotch against his own thigh and reveling in the surprised whine he gets in response.

"Wooyoung-ah," San swallows thickly, taking in the sight in front of him. It's almost too much, the way Wooyoung's eagerly grinding on his thigh and holding onto his biceps, gasping every now and then, "Answer me," he prompts.

"Mm...Sannie," Wooyoung whines, "Feels good."

"Yeah?" San smiles, leaving a kiss under the younger's ear, a sensitive spot that makes him shiver, "Here's your dare- I want you to come just like this, using my thigh. You think you can do that?"

" _Fuck_ ," Wooyoung grits through his teeth, "...yeah, okay."

San hums appreciatively, swallowing Wooyoung's moans with a harsh kiss.

It would be hell to clean his pants after this, and he knows he'll probably have to throw them away. But it's worth it, he thinks, if he gets to see Wooyoung like this, whining and gasping and coming undone just for him, not even unclothed.

Wooyoung pulls away from the kiss with a whine when San does something right, rolling his hips in sensual circles the way he does when he's on stage and being forced to do a 'sexy dance', except now there's no one but him and San and this feels way better, with the older staring at him with those dark eyes and and gripping his hips so hard it hurts.

San leaves kisses on Wooyoung's neck when the younger throws his head back, and he can feel a growing wet spot on his thigh over his pants. He licks Wooyoung's neck wetly, "You're so wet, baby," he croons.

"Sannie..." Wooyoung pants, moving his hips faster, "I'm so close, please..."

"Hm, just like that," San encourages, drinking in the sight in front of him.

_Fuck, he's so hard._

But he can wait, he doesn't even mind having to, when he can get Wooyoung off, when it's so exhilarating to watch him inch closer and closer to the edge, bordering on desperate.

 _"San_ \- Sannie, I'm gonna come," he warns, pulling San closer to kiss him, and he does, swallowing every moan that comes from Wooyoung's lips until the younger pulls away with a soft cry, dropping his head into the crook of San's neck and biting down as he comes, staining the front of his boxers and San's thigh, soaking through the material.

His legs go numb, and San is literally holding his entire weight up as he pants into his neck, hot breaths wafting across the older man's skin. He feels elated, but he's so sensitive that the fabric of his boxers on his dick _hurts_ , and he's bringing his hands down to pull them off quickly, his mouth falling open in a gasp as the material grazes his spent cock.

San kicks them to the side, deciding to deal with them later, and he kisses Wooyoung, tasting sweat in his mouth, before pulling back, letting the younger sag against him, "You did so well, sweetheart," he praises, and Wooyoung hums softly, nuzzling into San's neck.

He mumbles something, and San isn't really able to hear what, so he asks, "What? I couldn't hear you."

Wooyoung raises his head, "I said, I completed my dare, now it's your turn."

San chuckles, kissing him on the temple, "Do you really have enough energy left to play around?"

Wooyoung scoffs, "I've performed two hour long concerts, and danced through four-hour practise sessions, and you think I'm too tired for more because I came _once_? Don't underestimate me, Choi San."

San lets out an amused puff of air, "Only you, Wooyoung," he nudges his nose against the younger's childishly, and the mood is playful for a few seconds, until Wooyoung shifts a little and his thigh rubs against San's clothed cock, making him groan softly.

Wooyoung doesn't miss it, and tugs at his pants impatiently, "Off," he demands, and San is quick to listen, allowing the younger to pull his pants and underwear down together, his painfully hard cock freed from its confines. San kicks the clothes out of the way.

Wooyoung licks his lips, staring shamelessly at San's naked body, "And I asked you before," he says, confidently bringing a hand down and wrapping it around San's hard cock, "Truth or dare, Sannie?"

San inhales sharply, "Dare," he exhales.

"Fun," Wooyoung comments, slowly moving his hand, tightening his grip just the slightest amount.

"Young-ah," he breathes, "Faster."

"Mm," he acknowledges it, but doesn't change his pace, choosing to stroke San slowly, but not so slow that he wouldn't feel it. No, it felt amazing, but just not _enough_.

Then, Wooyoung stops moving his hand and takes it away, and San grunts, about to protest, when the younger tangles his other hand in his hair and pulls, before saying lowly, "I dare you to fuck my mouth till I cry. Can you do that?"

Oh.

_Oh._

"Holy shit, Wooyoung," San says in disbelief, "You're really..."

"Can you do it or not?"

" _Fuck_ , yes. Yes, I'll do it," he nods eagerly.

Wooyoung giggles almost too innocently, and then pulls San into a hot kiss, licking into his mouth and letting out a moan when their cocks brush together, and just when San is on the verge of yelling at him to hurry the fuck up, Wooyoung drops to his knees, looking up at him.

"You look so good like this, Wooyoungie," San says, and notes the way the other's ears turn bright red almost at once. San smirks, sinking a hand into Wooyoung's soft black locks, "Praise kink, huh? I should've known."

"Shut up," Wooyoung grumbles, and before San can tease him any more, he's wrapping his hand around his dick again and pumping a few times, before leaning forward and kissing the tip. San isn't pulling his hair, he's simply petting him as if he's encouraging him, and it makes him just that much more adorable.

Wooyoung inhales and exhales a deep breath, and then he finally takes the head of San's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

San curses, his breathing becoming heavy and his heart thumping erratically in his chest, "Fuck, you're so good..."

Wooyoung pulls off and smirks triumphantly, before sinking down again, sucking and licking till San is so hard that he's dripping, and then Wooyoung finally relaxes his throat, sinking down, down, down until he's almost all the way down, and breathes through his nose, staying there for a second or two.

"Shit, Wooyoung-ah, you're driving me crazy," San pants, his hand tightening in Wooyoung's smooth black locks.

Wooyoung pulls off, panting and licking his spit-slicked lips, before looking up at San with red-rimmed eyes, "You can take control now," he offers, "Just don't go too hard, I need my voice for tomorrow."

San nods, anticipation already building in him, before he grips Wooyoung's hair with both hands, using the strands like handles to pull him forward. Just as Wooyoung opens his mouth, expecting San to do something, he pauses, "Wait, Wooyoung, what's your safeword?" He questions.

Wooyoung shrugs, "Usually it's just 'Ateez', but I don't think I'll be able to talk if your dick is in my mouth, so..."

"Tap my thigh three times if you want me to stop," San says, "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Wooyoung agrees with a nod.

Then, San pulls him forward again, and moves one hand to tap Wooyoung's jaw, "Open up," he orders.

Wooyoung willingly does, letting his mouth hang open for the older, who slowly guides himself inside, moaning low and deep as he does.

He goes slow at first, pushing in shallowly before pulling out, rubbing the head against the younger man's red, swollen lips before pushing inside again. Wooyoung lets him do as he pleases, kneeling with his hands clenched on his thighs as San pushes in and out, his face twisted with pleasure.

"Fuck," San breathes, "Can I go faster?" He pulls out, only for Wooyoung to nod and arch forward in expectation, the older letting out a groan as he pushes inside the warm and wet heat of Wooyoung's mouth again, this time less inhibited than before.

He grips Wooyoung's hair and pulls, till he sinks further than he'd gone before, and the he takes it like a pro, his mouth pliant and wide open for San to use.

It's so dirty.

San is panting, and his tone changes from dominant to husky and pleasured as he says, "Baby, you take me so well."

Wooyoung moans, and the vibrations send San reeling, causing him to unintentionally push too far down, till Wooyoung gags, gurgling as his spit coats his lips and San's dick, even dripping down to his balls.

"Shit, sorry," San apologises, pulling Wooyoung's head away from him to give him a breather. The younger's eyes are closed, but San can see the wetness at the corners, a single drop threatening to fall from his left eye.

Wooyoung opens his reddened, wet eyes, and the tear drops, dragging down his cheek. San immediately thumbs it away, "You okay? Can I continue?"

Wooyoung just nods, not trusting his voice. He looks so...wrecked, kneeling with his feet touching the wall and San standing tall in front of him, his hard cock held in his own hand and right in front of Wooyoung's mouth, where it had been it's a few seconds ago.

"Good boy," San pets Wooyoung's hair fondly, and it's almost endearing how the other reaches for him, mouth opening expectantly even before San has told him to do anything. Clearly, he has a thing for being praised. This works for San, because telling Wooyoung he was doing well and praising him came like second nature to him.

He doesn't think he would've been able to handle it if Wooyoung had had a degrading kink or something. A little bit of humiliation is fine, it could be hot sometimes, but some things like inflicting pain on a sexual partner and saying actual hurtful things were big no for San. A praise kink, on the other hand, is easy to go with.

He groans as he pushes into Wooyoung's mouth again, and begins rutting softly into the warmth; the wet, slurping sounds are extremely dirty, and obvious for what they are. Wooyoung moans every so often, the vibrations shaking him to his very core, and it's not long before San is gasping, biting his lip harshly and pulling his cock out of Wooyoung's mouth, "I'm close."

Wooyoung nods, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking up at San. He really is crying now, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, so much so that it's futile to wipe at, but San tries anyway, gently thumbing over Wooyoung's flushed cheeks with one hand while the other strokes his cock, "Where do you want me to...?" The unasked question is obvious.

"You wanna come in my mouth?" Wooyoung asks, his voice completely hoarse and each word cracking in tone. San mentally promises himself to make something hot to soothe Wooyoung's throat after this.

It's then that Wooyoung's offer registers in his mind, and he groans out loud, "You sure?"

"You're clean, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes, please," he says, licking his rosy lips and letting his jaw hang slack, opening his mouth for San.

San imagines seeing Wooyoung's mouth painted white, and maybe his face as well, and has to stifle a moan because of the instant arousal it brings on. He strokes through Wooyoung's messy hair, now pulled and tugged every which way, and pumps his length with his other hand, harsh breaths escaping him as he inches closer.

He slips inside Wooyoung's hot mouth just as he's on the edge of orgasm, and the other sucks on the head of his cock teasingly, launching him over the edge all at once.

"Fuck, _Wooyoung_!" San moans his name, and strokes himself through it, his come painting Wooyoung's mouth in white, sticky ropes. Some even gets on his chin, and near his cheeks.

The younger licks around his mouth, and then holds it open for San to see the way his come has pooled on his tongue, so lewd that it makes his spent cock twitch again. Wooyoung closes his mouth and swallows, his eyes shutting automatically as he does.

"Shit, Young-ah, that was so good," San breathes, his cheeks flushed all the way upto his chest, "You're really something else," he says in disbelief.

Wooyoung giggles, he fucking _giggles_ , and leans forward to leave a chaste peck on San's navel, before he's lifting both hands and looking at San expectantly. The latter nods in understanding, taking Wooyoung's hands and pulling him to his feet, before pushing his back against the wall again and slotting their lips together, uncaring of where Wooyoung's mouth had just been.

The messy kiss causes San's own come to get on his chin, and his lips, but it doesn't deter Wooyoung, who eagerly laps it up from wherever it stains his skin, before going back to kiss San on the mouth again.

Wooyoung's arms lock around San's neck, and he leans against the wall as they kiss, San holding onto his waist like a lifeline. The older kisses down his jaw and to his neck, where he leaves a bruise alongside the one that's already there.

Wooyoung's moans are so pretty, San thinks, especially when it's San's name he's mumbling in that debauched voice, his lip pulled between his teeth and his cheeks flushed and his eyes closed, looking like a whole goddamn meal.

"Sannie," Wooyoung mumbles, "You really made me cry."

San kisses Wooyoung's shoulder, holding him close, "Hm...are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm-" his voice cracks, and he clears his throat, "-'m good."

"Are you tired?" San asks, tucking a lock of hair behind Wooyoung's ear.

Wooyoung sighs, and pulls San up to kiss him on the lips again, "Mm...a little bit," he murmurs.

San pulls away from the kiss, "Let's sleep now, yeah? It's really late, and who knows if we'll be called in early tomorrow morning."

Wooyoung hums, nuzzling into San's neck, "Sannie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know we should talk about what just happened, right?

San's heart leaps to his throat, but he nods anyway, knowing that Wooyoung is right, "Yeah, we should," he agrees.

"Let's talk properly tomorrow," Wooyoung says, and San isn't sure whether he is supposed to feel relieved for now or nervous for tomorrow, "But tell me one thing first."

"Hm?"

"Tell me you liked it as much as I did."

San tips Wooyoung's jaw up with one finger, and then he kisses him, show and gentle. He pulls away, smiling, "I did like it," he confirms, "and I would definitely not mind if it happens again."

Wooyoung grins, his eyes sparkling, and nods, "Thank you. I kind of needed to hear that." He says, "and can I sleep here tonight? I don't wanna wake up Yeosang and Jongho by going to my room, they're probably out cold by now."

"Sure," San says. He pulls away from the other, and picks up the clothes on the floor, putting everything in the washing tub except for Wooyoung's ruined underwear, which he rinses with soap and hangs up to dry. Then, he pulls on a pair of shorts, foregoing underwear, and comes back into the room to see Wooyoung, still nude, seated on his bed, and addresses him, "I think Yunho said he's staying with Hongjoong in the studio, so I'm not sure when they'll be back, so I'll just text him to say you've taken over his bed, okay?"

Wooyoung deflates, "Oh....okay."

San frowns, "What's wrong?"

Wooyoung looks away from him, fiddling with the sheets, "I just...I thought I could sleep in your bed, with you? I mean, if that's too weird, we don't have to, but-"

"Thats fine, Young-ah. Why would it be weird, we've done that so many times?" It was true. It was more than normal for them to curl up in each other's beds and fall asleep. They'd all done it, not just Wooyoung and San.

"I just thought, because we did...whatever we did, you wouldn't want to, like, be that close to me now," he mumbles.

San chuckles, "You're so cute," he coos, "But trust me, there's no way I would let that game we just played change our friendship, okay? If you wanna sleep in my bed with me, you don't have to ask. You never have, before."

A slow smile spreads across Wooyoung's face, "Okay," he says.

But there's something different bugging him now, something that wasn't there before. He knows it isn't the time to bring it up now, though, so he simply stands and grabs a pair of San's boxers from his closet, pulling it on, before going to the bathroom to wash up and come back to bed, where San is seated with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out and crossed in front of him, tapping at his phone.

Wooyoung quickly discards the voice in his mind that keeps telling him to ask San about the thing that was worrying him, and just jumps into bed next to him, plastering himself to San's side and leaning over his shoulder to peek into his phone, "Whatcha doing?"

San looks postively tickled as he turns the phone so that Wooyoung can look, and the younger promptly turns tomato red.

San had dared him to send a nude picture to their group chat, and now there were replies from everyone except Yunho and Hongjoong, utter disgust obvious in their messages.  
  


**Yeosangie**

what the fuck jung wooyoung

**Jonghoooo**

hyung why would u do that I was eating ewww

**PrincessMinki**

why.

why.

why.

WhY.

wHy.

WHY.

**Seonghwa-hyungnim**

Was that meant for someone else? Please say it was

**Jonghoooo**

knowing him it probably wasn't

**PrincessMinki**

ew

**Yeosangie**

fuck this I'm goingto bed

bye.

**Jonghoooo**

bye hyung!

**Seonghwa-hyungnim**

Jung Wooyoung you had better explain this

Then, there were more messages sent just ten minutes ago that made Wooyoung blush even harder, looking at San with wide eyes, "Oh no."

**Jonghoooo**

pls tell me I'm not hearing what I think imhearing

**Seonghwa-hyungnim**

What r u hearing I'm otw home

**Jonghoooo**

"Fuck, yes, Wooyoung!"

"Just like that... It feels good"

\- Choi San, 2020

**Seonghwa-hyungnim**

...bye I'm not coming home tonight  
  


Wooyoung giggles, tucking himself into San's side, "I feel bad for our maknae."

San lets out an amused puff of air, "Let's buy him ice cream for three days and he'll be fine."

"Hm..." Wooyoung hums, looking up at San.

Just then, the younger's phone buzzes, and he picks it up, looking at the screen.

He has two unread messages, almost at the same time- one from Seonghwa and another from Hongjoong.

He opens the one from Seonghwa first:

** **ATEEZ SH** **

Are you and San sleeping together? Are you guys dating or is it just some physical thing? We shoukd talk

He makes sure San isn't looking when he replies-

**You**

Idk hyung we just did some things together, we don't even know what it is ourselves. I'll talk to u tomorrow

Seonghwa isn't online now, so he knows that the older isn't going to reply at once. He sighs, checking the other message, the one from their leader-

**ATEEZ HJ**

seonghwa called me. if there's something going on between you and san you need to tell us. let's talk tomorrow, okay?

He replies with pretty much the same thing he'd told Seonghwa, and then puts his phone away, looking at San who has his forearm thrown over his eyes, like he was asleep, "Sannie, you asleep?" He asks, and gets his answer when San cracks an eye open, dropping his arm.

San shakes his head, and then seems to realise something, his eyes widening, "One second," he says, and leans over the side of the bed, grunting as he reaches for something and brings it back up.

Wooyoung almost laughs out loud.

"Can't sleep without Shiber," San says, hugging the plush toy close to himself and looking so childishly adorable that Wooyoung can barely take it.

He leans over, dropping a chaste kiss on Sans cheek. It's normal, _familiar_ , "You're so cute," he coos, before leaning back, fluffing one of the pillows and dropping his head on it, "Can you turn the light off?"

It's only a dim light that they have on, and San nods, still holding his plushie against his chest as he reaches his arm backwards and turns the switch off, the room going dark at once.

San lies down properly, and makes himself comfortable, turning on his side and hugging Shiber to himself. There's barely enough space for the two of them and a stuffed animal though, and he ends up knocking Wooyoung in the nose with his plushie, causing the younger to huff at him in annoyance. Wooyoung shifts, turning around in the bed so his back is to San, and curls up, pulling the sheets to his chest.

But now San doesn't have space to cuddle his plush toy, "Wooyoung-ah," he mumbles, "Can you move? Shiber doesn't have room."

"He's a toy, San. He doesn't _need_ room. Just use him as a pillow or something, I'll fall off if I move anymore."

San gasps, swatting Wooyoung's nape, "How could you say that about Shiber?" It's obviously fake, but it annoys Wooyoung anyway.

"Do you _have_ to keep him while you sleep?" He questions, turning around with small movements so he can face San, ending up with a faceful of Shiba Inu instead.

San huffs from behind the toy, and he unconsciously slips into satoori when he says, "Not necessarily him, but I can't sleep unless I'm hugging something."

Wooyoung can imagine the pout on his face as he speaks. The former sighs, grabbing the toy between them with both hands and pulling it out of San's arms, keeping it on the nightstand, "That doll is taking too much space. If you wanna hug something, I'm right here, just don't give your stuffed toy higher priority than me."

San makes a sound as if he's going to protest, but then he apparently decides otherwise, owing to the silence that follows. Then, he shifts closer to Wooyoung, and the younger's eyes have adjusted enough to the dark to see San opening his arms expectantly.

"What, really?"

"I can't sleep otherwise," San reasons, "Yunho lets me hug him when I sleep, why won't you?"

And that sends a completely unreasonable pang of jealousy through Wooyoung. Why is he jealous? It's just Yunho. Yunho and San are roommates, and if San can't sleep without clinging to something or someone, there really is nothing wrong with him cuddling with Yunho, Wooyoung knows this.

Then why does it bother him? Is it because he knows San doesn't like to wear anything but underwear when he sleeps, and he can't stomach the idea of him hugging Yunho to sleep when he's practically naked? Is it because Wooyoung wanted to be the one San went to for cuddles? Is it because-

"Yah, either let me hug you or I get Shiber back," San is still holding his arms open.

_Is it because I want to be special to San?_

Wooyoung forces the thought away, and relents, turning around because it's easier to simply not look at San while this is happening, and he lets San pull him into the circle of his arms, holding him close like he's afraid to let go.

Wooyoung wears a small smile which he hides in his chest despite no one being around to see him, and he snuggles into San's warm embrace, placing his hands over the older's and keeping it there.

He can feel San's chest against his back, and his breaths across his nape, whispers of nothing and everything that have Wooyoung feeling relaxed and protected in his arms.

"G'night Wooyoungie," San murmurs into his hair, and Wooyoung nods, humming.

"G'night, Sannie."

*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe  
> So what did y'all think? Was that good? Let me know in the comments down below and leave kudos if u enjoyed reading!! 
> 
> Hope you look forward to the next part 😃 stay healthy! 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Here's chapter threeee :D hope y'all like it! Leave comments down below to let me know what you think, and thank you guys so much for the lovely comments and kudos so far!!💖💖 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️

_Thump thump thump._

"Hu...uh?" San mutters groggily, cuddling into the warmth that envelopes him as he wakes up.

_Thump thump thump._

"Wooyoung-ah! San-ah!" It's Yunho.

San blinks his eyes open, and is greeted by a faceful of black hair. Wooyoung is in his arms, their legs tangled together and Wooyoung's back pressed to his naked chest. San sighs when he hears the knocking on the door again.

He shifts, still holding onto Wooyoung, and yells, "What?" While making sure that he wasn't shouting into the younger's ear.

"Open the door, dude! I need clothes and the door is locked!" Yunho yells back.

San groans, reluctantly rolling a still-sleeping Wooyoung (he doesn't understand how he managed to sleep throught the ruckus) out of his arms and laying him down on the bed, before rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his messy hair, walking to the door.

He unlocks it, and opens it for his roommate, who steps inside, immediately scrunching his nose in disgust, "Okay ew, it reeks of sex in here. Can you please spray Febreze or something? Also, nice hickey." He points at San's chest, where a bright red mark is obvious on the skin.

"We don't have Febreze," San says, pointedly ignoring the second statement.

"Seonghwa-hyung does," Yunho replies, walking to his closet and pulling out what he needs. He frowns at the open drawer, and then looks at San, "The pack of condoms is still full. Are you telling me you and Sleeping Beauty over there had unsafe sex?"

San blushes crimson at the thought of that and quickly shakes his head, his hair just becoming more messy as he does, "No! We didn't like _have sex_ , we just..." He pauses, and then grimaces, "Why am I telling you this, just get out," he shoves Yunho in the direction of the door with both hands, the older man sticking his tongue out at him childishly before he relents, letting himself be manhandled outside.

"We have to be in the practise studio in a while, so wake up Wooyoung," Yunho tells him before he closes the door, "I've been in Mingi's room since last night, and...oh right, I'm supposed to tell you that the hyungs want to see both of you in their room before we leave, they want to 'talk'," he makes air quotes with his free hand, the one not carrying his clothes.

San sighs, "I figured they would. I'm gonna wake up Wooyoung now, so you go do your stuff," he waves him off, and Yunho leaves with a peace sign thrown over his shoulder at San.

San turns back and re-enters his room just as Wooyoung turns over in bed, his back facing the ceiling. He mumbles something incoherently, pulling the sheets over himself. San smiles at the wholesome sight, and almost feels bad that he has to wake him up now, but they have things to do.

So he approaches the bed and sits down on the edge, shaking Wooyoung's hip a little, "Wooyoung-ah?" He calls, "Wooyoungie, you gotta wake up."

Wooyoung doesn't stir, and San mentally curses the fact that his best friend is such a deep sleeper. He shakes Wooyoung harder, and when it proves to be fruitless, he gives up and literally climbs on top of Wooyoung, dropping his weight on the younger's body, "Young-ah," he says, loud enough for it to be heard outside the room, "Wake up!"

Wooyoung mumbles something and then whines in distress, "Go 'way, San."

San shifts, and pokes Wooyoung in the side, causing him to jerk. At least he's awake now, so San continues, compelling him to get up, "We have to go talk to the hyungs soon. And before that, I want us to have come to some sort of consensus, so the faster you wake up, the more time we have to sort this out."

"What?" Wooyoung mutters, and then seems to realise what San is talking about, "Get off me, first. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone unless I've got coffee in me."

San chuckles, and once he's deemed Wooyoung awake enough to function, he gets up from on top of him, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower.

They finish their usual routines, and once they're both dressed in fitting clothes for dance practise (and Wooyoung's had his coffee), San in loose sweats and a tank top, and Wooyoung in a thin sweater and baggy jeans, the older sits down on his bed, gesturing for Wooyoung to come and sit with him, "You know we have to talk this out."

Wooyoung sighs, "I know." He sits down, and looks expectantly at San.

San fiddles with his fingers in his lap, "So...you wanna say something?"

Wooyoung shrugs, "I don't really know," then, noticing San's hesitance, he nods, "Okay, I'll talk first, then.

"What we did last night...it isn't something friends do."

San nods, "That much is obvious."

"So what are we?"

San counters with another question, "What do you want us to be?"

Wooyoung shakes his head, "I haven't really given it much thought, San. Was yesterday fun? Yeah. Would I consider doing that stuff with you again? Hell yeah. But...I don't know if we should call this a relationship, or what. You aren't even into guys, and I've never thought about you in that way before. It was just...having fun, I guess."

San frowns, "I enjoyed it too. And I definitely wouldn't mind going there again either, but I've never thought of you, of _us_ like that before, so I don't know what happens after this," he admits honestly.

"You wanna just...not talk about it?"

Somehow, that doesn't sit right with San. He shakes his head at once, "I don't think I can do that. I don't know _what_ it was, but whatever it was, it was fucking great. I mean, I haven't come that hard in, like, ever."

"So... you're saying wanna make this into _not_ a one-time thing?"

San feels nervous at the thought of saying it out loud, but...it is how it is, so, "Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying."

Wooyoung purses his lips in thought, and then nods slowly after a few seconds, "Okay," he says.

That felt way too easy, San thinks, confused. "That's it?" He asks, "We're not gonna, like, label this or anything?"

"I mean, should we really?" Wooyoung asks, "We can just keep doing whatever we want to do, and it's all just for fun, right? We're sexually compatible, and it's convenient, so why not just do what we want? In the end, it's up to us what we wanna be, you know, and clearly neither of us want anything more than sex, so let's just keep it that way."

It feels weird to agree to something like this.

"I've never done something like this before," San says.

Wooyoung raises his eyebrows, "And you think I have? We're both new to this, so we can just figure it out along the way. Maybe we'll kiss a few times, maybe I'll give you head like last night again, and maybe we'll even end up fucking. But that's all just too much to think about right now, so we can just do what we want to. That's what it's about anyway, right? Sex with each other because we enjoy it, and it won't ruin our friendship either because it's really just a physical thing."

_Just a physical thing._

It's true, San knows that, but it feels so...

He can't finish the thought, so he just nods, "Okay. We'll just figure it out," he says.

Wooyoung smiles a little, "Alright. The hyungs wanted to talk to us now, right? What should we tell them?"

"Let's just tell them that one thing led to another, and we ended up doing stuff yesterday. I'm sure they're not worried about anything other than how it will affect our dynamic in the group, and I doubt it will at all because of how close we are, so it'll be fine."

Wooyoung grins, nodding, "You catch on fast, Sannie," he gets up, offering his hand to San, "Come in, let's go talk to them, and make it quick so we can gt to practise on time."

San takes his hand, and they walk out the door, inviting snickers from Mingi as they pass him seated on the couch.

Wooyoung flips him off, and San feels unreasonably proud as he watches Mingi's incredulous gasp at being given the finger.

He deserves it.

Wooyoung is still holding his hand.

San lets him, because it's nice. 

Huh.

*****

"Are you two really okay with this?"

Wooyoung and San have just told the two older members about their...arrangement, and obviously, they're both skeptical about it.

"We're fine with it, hyung," Wooyoung answers for both of them, "We were just having fun. We're still friends, and we're still gonna be 'Woosan'."

Hongjoong sighs, "Look, I don't want to be invading your personal lives, what you both do in the privacy of the bedroom is up to you, but please don't let it affect your work."

"Of course not, hyung!" Wooyoung insists, "I just told you, we'll be fine. Our chemistry hasn't changed at all, we just did some stuff together, that's all. It's like...overcoming our own pent up tension, I guess. If anything, it'll help us work better."

Seonghwa clicks his tongue, "That's...an interesting way to put it," he comments, "But we're only saying this for your own good. If you start fighting about this-"

"We'll only fight as much as we already do, though," San interrupts, "It's like we said, this won't change a thing."

"I was hoping you'd say you won't fight at all, but that works, I guess," Seonghwa chuckles, "Fine. I'm okay with it if you are."

Hongjoong nods, "Me too. I just hope you know how risky it is to have a physical relationship with someone, not to mention you both are in the same group. Friends with benefits may sound appealing because it's just sex with no real feelings, but it means you guys should be twice as careful about it."

"In conclusion, don't screw it up," Seonghwa says with a firm nod.

Wooyoung nods back, "Thanks for being so nice about it, you guys," he smiles.

"Likewise," San adds.

Hongjoong hums, "Alright, but if either of you two do something that might risk our group, this _thing_ between you has to be called off."

"We understand," San replies, "We promise we'll be fine."

For emphasis, Wooyoung holds up a hand, looking at San, "Amicus-"

"-ad-" San continues, crossing his arm with the younger's.

"-Aras!" Wooyoung finishes, raising their arms with a flourish, grinning widely. The four of them laugh merrily, exchanging fist bumps and smiles.

Friends until death.

Somehow it feels like the end of something.

But perhaps it's just the beginning.

*****

Two days pass without further event.

On the third day, they have only their drama schedule which Wooyoung isn't a part of, after which San has the rest of the day off, while the others have some other things to do.

So it's just the two of them in the dorm, and they're chilling in Wooyoung, Yeosang and Jongho's room. It's quiet, exactly how you'd expect it to be, with both of them engrossed in something or the other on their phones, San scrolling through twitter with his legs crossed on another chair, while Wooyoung sits on the bed, texting one of his many, many friends.

The clock ticks away, and there's another ten minutes of silence, punctuated only by Wooyoung's random exclamations directed at his phone. Then, the younger drops the phone on the bed, sitting up, "Sannie, Changbin said he has to go~" he whines.

"Hm?" San hums, not really listening.

"Sannie," he whines again.

"What, I'm busy," San says absent-mindedly, replying to a fan who'd tweeted about their MAMA performance, "talking to Atiny."

Wooyoung pouts, "But I'm bored."

"Go be bored elsewhere," San says, his fingers tapping away at the screen.

Wooyoung huffs, "Fine, be that way, then."

There's a minute of comfortable silence, and San figures that Wooyoung must've given up and has probably found something else to do, so he doesn't bother looking up from the screen of his phone. He hears some shuffling around, and assumes that the younger is probably planning to take a quick nap.

Then there's a sound that San couldn't possibly mistake.

"Oh, fuck..."

What.

San snaps his head up, abruptly backspacing the reply he'd been typing out.

Oh my god

His heart catches in his throat, and he inhales sharply.

Because Wooyoung's on the bed just like before, but now he's got his pants pushed down to his thighs, no underwear in sight, and he has a hand wrapped around his slowly hardening length, eyes closed in pleasure.

"Yah!" San cries, "What do you think you're doing?"

Wooyoung opens his eyes, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, yeah, but..." San stares, unable to take his eyes off the way Wooyoung keeps his hand moving on his cock so, so slowly, almost teasing himself.

"Are you just going to stare, or do you want to help me out here?" Wooyoung hisses at the lack of smoothness, and then San almost chokes when he beings his hand to his mouth, spitting into his palm before wrapping it around himself again. This time, he sighs, lips parting, "Oh, that's better."

San gulps. Then, he registers what Wooyoung had said to him, and he couldn't have possibly been any faster in getting up, switching off his phone and leaving it on the chair before taking three long steps towards Wooyoung's bed, coming to a halt at its edge.

"Wooyoung."

Wooyoung pants, moving his palm a little faser than before, "What?"

"Stop touching yourself."

Wooyoung narrows his eyes, "Who are _you_ to tell me what I should do?"

San smirks, "I'm the guy who's willing to suck you off if you show him you can be patient."

Wooyoung stops at once, retracting his hand from his dick, "Fuck, _please_ ," he breathes.

San has half a mind to give in immediately, to get on the bed, pull off Wooyoung's pants fully and suck his dick till he comes down San's throat, moaning his name so prettily.

But where's the fun in that?

So San waits, standing right where he is, until Wooyoung can't take his silence anymore, and protests, "San, you said you would suck me off, now come on," he pleads.

"Hm...you can ask nicely, can't you, Wooyoungie?"

Wooyoung's eyes widen with realisation, "So that's the game we're playing here," he says lowly.

San tilts his head in faux ignorance, "What game?"

"Shut up, San. I'm so horny, just get your mouth on me already."

"Baby, you were so good for me last time, what's gotten into you now?" San questions, faking nonchalance. In reality, though, it's torture to stand by waiting while Wooyoung is laid out in front of him with his pants down, dick half-hard and wet with his spit. It's hot as fuck, San has to admit, but he'd rather die than give up his little facade right now.

"San, please just help me or I'll deal with it myself," Wooyoung groans, his patience thinning, "I'm literally so on edge right now, you have no idea."

San hums softly, "Well, since you seem so desperate for my mouth, I'll let you have it, but you have to ask me nicely, baby. What do you say?"

"Please, San," Wooyoung begs, pressing his thighs together to ease the discomfort between his legs, "I need your mouth on me so bad, _please_ suck me off. I can't take another _second_ without you touching me, please."

San smirks, showing off his dimple, "That's more like it," he says, finally climbing into the bed and crawling over Wooyoung, "Can I kiss you?"

Wooyoung doesn't respond verbally, and instead just grabs him by the back of his head and smashes their lips together with a low groan, lost into San's mouth. Their eyes fall shut simultaneously, and San kisses him harder, exchanging little chaste pecks in between deep, hard kisses, and it leaves him breathless and wanting more.

San snakes a hand downwards and pulls the hem of Wooyoung's t shirt up, until they have to part their lips for it to be pulled over his head and tossed aside. San goes right back to kissing him, biting his lip gently before peppering kisses down his jaw and to his throat, where he stops to suckle at the skin, hard enough for Wooyoung to feel it but not enough to leave a mark.

Wooyoung's hands are on his waist, and then he slides them to his front, to the top of his grey hoodie, and he unzips it while San still has his lips pressed to his neck.

San isn't wearing anything else under the hoodie, and he shrugs it off quickly and impatiently. He catches his breath for a second, pulling back to stare down at the man under him.

Wooyoung is flushed, and his swollen lips are parted slightly, harsh breaths escaping through them. San can't resist leaving another small kiss on his lips, before he tugs at Wooyoung's pants that are already at his knees, and the younger kicks them off the rest of the way as well, until he's completely bare.

San can see every part of Wooyoung, since the light is on and the room is bright enough, reflecting little stars in the younger's dark eyes.

But San is hard in his pants, and Wooyoung in naked under him, and he only has so much patience to spare. So he quickly makes work of his own clothes, until they're both naked, and then he trails kisses down Wooyoung's neck, down to his stomach.

San remembers Wooyoung showing him his torso, when he'd started properly working out and it had begun to develop, he'd proudly show off the prominent outline of abs on his stomach to San, saying that his hard work had paid off. San had thought that Wooyoung looked great whether or not he worked out and dieted like a madman, but he hadn't said it back then, simply complimenting the younger on his newly developed physique.

He leaves a few more kisses on Wooyoung's stomach, as if he's making up for not saying anything before, and Wooyoung gasps when his hand unintentionally brushes his crotch.

He daringly sucks a hickey into the skin of Wooyoung's hip, and one to match low on his chest, in places that would be covered by his clothes, and Wooyoung moans as he does so, his hands fisting in the sheets.

Then, he moves lower, and finally wraps his hand around Wooyoung's now fully hard cock, pumping him a few times.

"Oh....San," Wooyoung moans softly, his thighs tensing as San jerks him off slowly.

Then, San is leaning down and taking the tip of Wooyoung's length into his mouth, and Wooyoung keens automatically, his toes curling at the feeling.

"Fuck!" He squirms, and San brings a hand to hold him in place as he swirls his tongue around the head teasingly, working Wooyoung up even more until he's practically dripping precome in his mouth.

San pulls off, taking a deep breath, before opening his mouth and relaxing his jaw, sinking down on the other man's throbbing length, managing just past halfway before starting to bob his head, slowly at first but then picking up the pace, obscene slurping sounds ringing through the whole room.

"Shit, San... That's so good, don't stop, _fuck_!" Wooyoung moans, twisting his hand in San's hair and making him whine around his cock, an action that sends jolts of white-hot pleasure up his spine.

San pulls off, and sucks on the head, tasting precome in his mouth. Then, in a bold move, he relaxes his throat, and lowers his head, going further and further down until Wooyoung's entire length is engufed in his mouth, the head nudging his throat in a way that would normally make him gag, but San forcefully controls himself, pushing down his instinct to pull off, so that he could make Wooyoung feel good.

"Oh god, San, that's so sexy," Wooyoung moans, "For someone who's never sucked dick before, you're doing an amazing job."

San hums in satisfaction, sending vibrations down Wooyoung's cock and making him moan again, this time more breathy and unhinged as his fingers tighten in San's hair, "Sannie, I- oh _fuck_ \- I'm gonna come," he strains out, biting his lip so hard it hurt.

San licks him from base to tip, preening at the way Wooyoung gives a full-bodied shudder in response, "Go ahead," San mouths hoarsely against his cock, "Come for me."

San sinks down again, suckling on the hard length in all the right places, till Wooyoung's letting out a low groan, arching his back as his legs tense, and he comes in San's mouth with a loud moan of his name.

San winces at the taste, but he steels his nerves and swallows anyway, keeping his mouth on Wooyoung till the last of the white substance has disappeared down his throat.

He pulls off, panting like a dog; then clears his throat, and licks his lips, wet and slick with his own spit and Wooyoung's precome, and before he can do anything else, there are hands on his cheeks and he's being pulled upwards.

He drops his whole weight on Wooyoung from startlement, but the younger clearly doesn't care, because he cups San's cheeks and kisses him, hard and unmerciful and hot and San feels his dick twitch from how desperately turned on he is.

"That was amazing," Wooyoung breathes into his mouth, "thanks."

San hums, letting Wooyoung take control of their kiss which lasts for a few more seconds, before he feels one of the younger's hands move from his neck downwards, wrapping his hand around San's impossibly hard cock.

San hisses, automatically breaking the kiss, "Shit."

Wooyoung grins smugly and kisses the corner of San's mouth, moving his hand a little faster, rubbing his thumb over the head and making San shiver above him. He bucks forward into Wooyoung's hand, and their cocks brush, making Wooyoung gasp at the feeling, his spent cock twitching from sensitivity.

"Can-" San rasps, "-can you come again?"

Wooyoung squeezes San's length, and the older groans. He shrugs, "I dunno, I haven't ever come twice in a row before."

San laughs breathlessly, "Well, there's a first time for everything," he quips, and then he's sliding his hand along Wooyoung's cock, sensitive but getting hard for him anyway. He wraps his palm around it, tugging gently.

Wooyoung moans, his eyes falling shut as he increases the pace of his own hand on San's cock simultaneously. Then he gets an idea, and he's nudging San's hand off himself, the older looking confused before Wooyoung grins and takes both of their cocks into his hand, getting them off together.

San's mouth drops open, and he groans, his head falling into Wooyoung's neck as he ruts his hips into Wooyoung's hand, rubbing against his cock and it feels so good that he's unable to stop his disconnected sighs and whimpers into the other's skin.

"I'm close," he pants, and Wooyoung whines as he moves his hand faster, tightening his grip just a fraction.

"San," Wooyoung whines, "Come for me."

San nods into his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the smooth skin, "Almost there."

It takes less than a minute before San bites down on Wooyoung's neck to stifle his moan as he comes, white ropes of his seed streaking the other's hand and his cock. His lower half goes numb with pleasure, and he feels hot all over, his heart thumping so loudly he wouldn't be surprised if the other can hear it.

That's all it takes, before Wooyoung throws his head back and arches his spine, his mouth falling open as he shudders through his orgasm, barely any come left in him as his cock leaks pitifully. But that doesn't make the feeling any less pleasurable, his eyes squeezed shut and his body tingling from aftershocks.

It takes a few seconds of silence for them to come down, breathing hard against each other and their bodies layered with sweat.

San gets up reluctantly, his nether regions sticky and uncomfortable from his own and Wooyoung's release. He quickly goes to the bathroom and gets a wet towel, wiping himself down first before tossing it at Wooyoung, who does the same.

Once they've cleaned up and dressed again, Wooyoung shoots a grin at him, "That was fun. Let's do it again sometime."

San chuckles, "Sure."

They lapse into silence again, and Wooyoung finds a game to play on his laptop, ignoring San who's gone back to sitting on the chair, doing god-knows-what on his phone.

It's weirdly comfortable, San thinks.

Even after they'd insisted that this _thing_ wouldn't affect their relationship, he'd had his own doubts. But this situation right now is totally normal, both of them in the same room, but each of them engrossed in their own thing. It's familiar.

It's easy, and San thinks this is the best deal he's ever made. He gets to have awesome sex whenever he wants, and he doesn't have to worry about it ruining their friendship in case it ended badly, because there was nothing to end anyway.

Fun, is all it is.

*****

And this becomes a regular thing.

It's almost like a stress-buster for them, using the little time they have in between hectic schedules and intense practise sessions to get each other off, moaning into each other's mouths and coming down each other's throats.

Normal best friend things.

The third time it happens, they're in San's room again, and this time Wooyoung fucks his throat till San cries, and then they rut against each other like horny teenagers till they come together, cries swallowed by each other's mouths.

The fifth time, it's more risky, when all the members are at home and San sneaks into Wooyoung's room past midnight, grabbing the younger's hand and pulling him into the bathroom where he jerks him off to completion, Wooyoung reciprocating the favor.

It's been almost a month now, and they've done this quite a few times since they started it with that stupid game.

And San...San isn't complaining at all. Wooyoung is good with his mouth and his hands, and he's learned exactly what to do to have San squirming in seconds, teasing and playful as he pushes all the right buttons to torture San until he comes so hard he sees stars.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

San's learned some things, too. He learned how Wooyoung likes it when he kisses his neck, he learned how Wooyoung prefers being under him rather than being on top, he learned that Wooyoung's thighs are the most sensitive part of his body, and he learned that Wooyoung loves when he calls him baby.

It's easy for them to keep this going, this thing that they have that's just sex and pleasure and nothing more. It's good, because it leaves San with an amazing post-orgasm glow and doesn't give him any of the tension that a relationship brings, because it's just Wooyoung.

And he knows Wooyoung, and Wooyoung knows him. Now in more ways that before.

It's convenient, and easy, and it's perhaps the best way to get rid of pent up tension. It's not a cakewalk to get laid often when you're an idol, with things to do and places to go and schedules that are never in your favour.

So Wooyoung is perhaps the best choice for him, because Wooyoung is in his group, and it's never a challenge to find moments alone and forget the world and everyone else, losing themselves to pure physical pleasure.

And not to mention, it was always great.

Perhaps the idea of being friends with benefits wasn't so terrible after all. It was practical, and fitting their situation.

Dating just made everything complicated. Sex wasn't like that. It was simple. It could be enjoyed for a single night, or everyday for the rest of your life. Whatever it is, it's still nice and pleasurable and fun. Dating someone meant you could have amazing sex, but San was sure Wooyoung makes him feel the best in bed. So he's stopped believing that feelings made sex better, because that isn't the case with him, is it?

He's doing completely fine with Wooyoung, who's nothing more than a best friend with blurry boundaries and his group mate in Ateez. He's sure there must be others like them, who do this for convenience.

He surely couldn't go as far as saying his relationship with Wooyoung was just based on sex, because they were best friends, closer than what one would consider friends -with-benefits, but the sex was simply a bonus, a particular side of their close relationship that they wouldn't reveal to the public. 

It worked for them.

Hopefully it would stay that way.

*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm sure all of you know where this is going next 😂 leave a comment down below and tell me what you thought, it really motivates me!!❤️❤️ 
> 
> P.S. Go vote for Ateez on SMA, our boys deserve it!! You can find out the details on twitter/Instagram 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd I'm back!!! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for so many hits and kudos and ofc the amazing comments!!!💖💖  
> Here's chapter 4!! Some spice and fluff added to the plot 😜 hope y'all like it! Comment below and let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️

San is enjoying a nice coffee at a cafe a few blocks from the dorm when he gets the text.

**Wooyoungie <3** (to clarify, Wooyoung had saved his own number in San's phone that way)

I'm boreddddd

San rolls his eyes, replying with one hand while he sips his coffee from the cup in the other.

**You**

Okay, and?

**Wooyoungie <3**

I'm just bored <3

**You**

What do u want, why the <3???

**Wooyoungie <3**

I don't WANT anything I'm jist bored...entertain me

**You**

Just*

**Wooyoungie <3**

Just*

Oh lol we said it together

**You**

XD

I'm outside tho I'm not gonna entertain u now...planning to go practise for a while after this cuz Yunho said he's goin

**Wooyoungie <3**

:(

**You**

What

**Wooyoungie <3**

-image attached-

come home :(

San downloads the image.

He shouldn't have.

He promptly chokes on his coffee, wincing when he starts to cough. He gets a few worried looks, and stops himself quickly, pulling his cap down a little to hide his face.

What the fuck, Jung Wooyoung.

One does _not_ send such pictures to their groupmate when said groupmate is in public.

San gapes at the image on the screen- Wooyoung's on his bed with his shirt unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders to reveal his torso, littered with red marks from the previous night. But what catches San's attention is the fact that his hand is literally down his pants, obviously playing with himself, as he stares at the camera with a childish pout on his face.

San hurriedly lowers his brightness to make sure nobody would be able to see the picture if they came near him, and then he replies, his coffee now forgotten on the table.

**You**

Ur an absolute asshole u know that right?

**Wooyoungie <3**

:(

Please I'm so needy

Come home

My own hand isnt enough

San inhales sharply, and then closes his eyes, grabbing his coffee and finishing it quickly, before checking his phone again. There were more messages now.

**Wooyoungie <3**

Baby please I want you

-image attached-

San downloads the picture, and his jaw drops.

Wooyoung's pants are off now, but the hand that was on his dick before isn't there anymore. Instead, it's lower, two fingers disappearing between his thighs.

It's obvious what he's doing, although San can't exactly see anything with Wooyoung's thick thighs in the forefront of the picture.

Fucking hell.

**You**

How could u send me that I'm in public!

**Wooyoungie <3**

And I'm alone and horny :(

Feel so empty...

Come fill me up Sannie <3

San curses, and stands up quickly, relieved that he'd already paid for his drink, and he leaves the cafe, going in the opposite direction and heading back to the dorms, instead of going towards the practise studio where he'd originally intended to go.

Wooyoung had asked for San to 'fill him up'. Does that mean he wants to do more than what they've already done?

They haven't gone _there_ yet, although they've come quite close a couple of times. There was that one time that San ate Wooyoung out, and then he slipped one finger inside, but that was it. Wooyoung came after that, and the incident wasn't repeated.

But the way Wooyoung had worded it in the message...it sounded like he really wanted to go all the way now.

It makes San feel slightly pressured, but at the same time, he's also excited.

How could he not be? Even being in Wooyoung's warm, wet mouth made his knees go weak; actually being _inside_ him is bound to feel about a hundred times better, right? San doesn't know if he's mentally prepared for it, but he concludes that his sex life really has nothing to do with what his brain wants him to do, and since what Wooyoung and he got up to was purely physical, he would do whatever his dick told him to do.

And right now his dick wants him to go all the way with Wooyoung, so that's that.

He hurries his pace, and in a matter of minutes, he's shoving the door of the dorm open and storming inside, ignoring Yeosang's confused yell as he shoves past him to go inside Wooyoung, Jongho and his bedroom.

He knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Wooyoung sounds completely normal, and San would've been convinced if it weren't for the fact that he _knew_ what was going on inside, right then.

"It's San, let me in."

"Okay!" Wooyoung sounds awfully enthusiastic, and San chuckles. Then, he hears movement inside, and in a few seconds, Wooyoung is opening the door, and peeking just his head and bare shoulders outside, clearly shirtless, "Hi."

San returns the greeting as he slips inside, closing the door. He turns, and sees that Wooyoung is sitting on the bed now. He's got pants on, but he's obviously hard, the bulge in his sweats leaving nothing to the imagination. San suspects he probably isn't wearing underwear, and he'd just pulled the bottoms on because he had to open the door.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Wooyoung asks, raising an eyebrow, "because if that's all you want to do, then you can get out and I'll deal with myself."

San chuckles, a hungry glint in his eye as he runs his gaze over Wooyoung's half-naked body, "That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago," he counters, "What was it? Something around the lines of...'I'm so needy and alone, please come home Sannie~,'" he says the last part with a mocking, high-pitched voice, a poor imitation of Wooyoung's slightly higher tone.

Wooyoung huffs, defeated, "Shut up," he says.

San laughs softly, dropping the bag he was carrying and walking forward, leaning down to drop a chaste kiss on Wooyoung's temple. He tilts his head to whisper in the younger's ear, "Strip. I'll be right back."

Wooyoung brightens, nodding as San turns around to walk out of the room.

The older man goes to the room he shares with Yunho, and he leaves his cap, jacket and bag there. Then, he grabs a condom from the box in the top drawer of the closet, fully aware that Yunho would notice that the box had been opened. He doesn't care, not now. Perhaps later, he would have the ability to feel embarrassed, but now he isn't bothered in the least.

He's quick to return to Wooyoung's room, and he announced his presence before entering so he doesn't startle the other by opening the door.

He turns and locks it behind him, "Here," he says, and then he chucks the condom packet he'd brought with him at Wooyoung, who's leaning against the headboard, completely naked now.

The younger grins, catching it with one hand and placing it on the nightstand beside him, "Does the condom mean you wanna fuck me?"

San pulls off his tank top, "Do you want me to?" He asks once it's discarded on the ground, and he's only wearing his ripped jeans.

Wooyoung nods with no hesitation, "I've wanted it for a while, but I thought you didn't want to."

San scoffs, climbing on the bed, "Why wouldn't I?"

Wooyoung sits on his haunches, and grabs San's neck with both hands, yanking him towards himself, "I don't know, maybe you're a wimp," he presses their lips together, and pulls away, "Or that you wouldn't want to do that with me cause I'm a guy."

San chuckles, and kisses Wooyoung again, "Hasn't stopped me from doing other stuff with you."

"Mm, true," Wooyoung leaves small, teasing pecks on his lips, "I dunno, I just psyched myself out," another kiss, "It doesn't matter though, we get to do it now, right?"

"Right," San answers impatiently, pulling Wooyoung to kiss him properly.

It's strangely comfortable, this situation.

Usually, San would expect some tension when he's having sex with someone, especially when they're about to go all the way, but it's not tense, or nerve-inducing, with Wooyoung.

That doesn't mean it isn't just as thrilling, however. If anything, Wooyoung makes him relax, and feel comfortable enough with his own body to focus completely on how things feel rather than whether he's doing something right, or whether his abs are defined enough to look sexy to his partner. He knows Wooyoung doesn't care about all that stuff anyway, he's seen San at his worst, and stuck with him through it, so a little bit of a soft edge would barely faze him.

San wiggles around to get more comfortable, kissing Wooyoung harder, and he pulls away momentarily to tug the younger up into his lap, making him sit with his thighs on either side of his waist. His hard cock nudges against San's abdomen, but he doesn't pay it any heed, having fun denying him a little longer.

San trails little pecks down Wooyoung's chin to his neck, and then comes up again, meeting his lips for a deep kiss. It's almost addicting, the taste of Wooyoung, and the way he knows exactly how to get San going, his hands playing with his hair and his tongue doing wonders in San's mouth.

Wooyoung gasps when San shifts and his length slides against the hard lines of the older's abs, impressive after hours spent working out in the gym, "Sannie," he whines, "Can you just get me off already? I'm kinda going crazy here."

San hums, and breaks the kiss, hauling Wooyoung up by his thighs, and turning around just like that, until he can lean against the pillows that are propped up against the headboard, and he lets Wooyoung sit on his lap again.

San waits until they're both comfortable, and then he asks, "You want my hands, or my mouth?"

"I don't care," Wooyoung dismisses, already unbuttoning San's pants with an urgency that the latter doesn't usually see in him. He drags the zipper down, "Just touch me already or I swear to god I'll cry."

"Hm, trust me, it's a lot of fun to watch you cry, but I'm going to be nice today, so consider yourself lucky," San has a dimpled smirk on his face as he brings his hand down and wraps it around Wooyoung, immediately moving it without bothering to tease. He was sure he could get Wooyoung to come in no time anyway, and the rewarding kiss he gets pressed against his lips is worth it.

"Faster," Wooyoung demands, holding himself back from fucking San's fist out of desperation. He dips his hand into San's underwear, and pulls him out, stroking slowly and almost experimentally.

San's breathing quickens, and he hastens the pace of his own hand as well, rubbing his thumb over the head just how he knows Wooyoung likes it. It works, and the younger whines, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud.

Meanwhile, Wooyoung works on getting San hard, and he jerks him off with purpose, every so often bending down to kiss him. Soon enough, the older is so hard it hurts, and his cock is flushed red and erect in Wooyoung's hand.

Wooyoung gasps when San does something right, and he's panting into his ear, "I'm gonna come."

San immediately retracts his hand, answering the protesting whine that he gets for the action, "I don't want you to come so fast, just hold on."

Wooyoung grumbles, moving his hand from San's cock as well. He lifts his bottom from San's lap enough to pull his pants and underwear off and get him naked, and then he plops down again, wrapping his legs around San's waist. Their lower regions brush against each other, and every spot of contact feels like fire on San's skin, the burn so good he has half a mind to roll his hips against Wooyoung till they both finish just like this, but he knows it'll feel so much better to be inside the younger, so he holds himself back.

"I need to open you up, get off me," San says.

Wooyoung pouts, "I already did that, why-"

San rolls his eyes, "It's been long enough since then, at least let me make this better for you, otherwise it'll hurt."

Wooyoung winks, "Maybe I enjoy a little pain."

San chuckles, and kisses his throat, "Mm, should've known you'd have a masochist side, but no," he looks Wooyoung in the eye, "I'll let you come on my fingers before I fuck you. Fair?"

Wooyoung grins pleasantly, nodding, "Very fair," he willingly untangles himself from San, and shifts to lie on his back, making grabby hands at the older.

San crawls over him and drops a kiss on his lips before sitting up on his knees, and holding out his palm expectantly, "Lube."

Wooyoung reaches behind him, and pulls out a familiar white bottle from under the pillow, handing it to San, "Here. You won't need much, I already-"

"I'll be the judge of that," San interrupts, and keeps a hand on Wooyoung's thigh, "Spread," he orders.

Wooyoung opens his legs, and sure enough, he already looks wet down there, but San wasn't about to just forego this part. San looks Wooyoung up and down, whistling appreciatively.

The younger closes his legs again wth a scoff, "If you're just going to stare, then I-"

San slaps his thigh hard, and Wooyoung gasps, "I thought I said _spread_ ," he enunciates by grabbing both of his thighs with his hands and pulling them apart, the younger's breath hitching at the dominant gesture.

San raises an eyebrow, "You liked me doing that?"

Wooyoung shrugs, "You already know I like being dominated," but he doesn't meet San's eyes when he says it.

San shakes his head suspiciously, "No...you liked it when I hit you, you reacted like it was good, even though I didn't mean it like that. You like being pushed around?"

Wooyoung blushes, "I..."

San smirks at the realisation, "Aw, look at that. You aren't always so shameless, Wooyoungie can feel shy too," he teases, and grasps the inside of the younger's thigh, pulling upwards so his legs were spread open and propped up a little, bent at the knees, "You look so good right now, baby."

Wooyoung blushes, and it's so dirty how San can see when his cock twitches, reacting because of the praise. He huffs out a short laugh, and trails his hands over Wooyoung's waist up to his chest, thumbing over his nipples and making him shiver.

He brings his hands down again, and then grabs the bottle that he'd placed next to him, opening the cap and drizzling a small amount onto his fingers. He rubs the substance between his fingers so it wouldn't be so cold, and then reaches downward, teasing one finger over Wooyoung's rim.

"San," Wooyoung huffs impatiently, "can you just hurry the fuck up?"

San ruts disapprovingly, and slaps the side of Wooyoung's thigh again, "What do you say, baby?" He presses his finger down on Wooyoung's rim, rubbing slow circles, and the younger moans at the feeling.

"Please," Wooyoung gasps, "please fill me up, Sannie."

San smiles, "Good boy," and then he's pressing the finger inside, the slide easy and smooth. Obviously, he was already loose enough for two fingers, so San doesn't bother stalling, slipping another finger in alongside the first.

"Mmhm," Wooyoung moans, his toes curling at the feeling.

San notices, and he chuckles, "Feels good?"

"So good," Wooyoung answers, and his words break off into a loud moan when San curls his fingers, brushing against the bundle of nerves that sends shocks through him, "Oh fuck, do that again."

San complies, his middle finger purposefully rubbing over the gland and making Wooyoung shudder and gasp, so pretty that San can't resist doing it another time just for his reaction.

"Ah shit, San..." Wooyoung breathes, "You can add another."

San hums, and he scissors his fingers a little, stretching him out before adding a third one, pulling a drawn-out whine from Wooyoung. He begins to push in and out, pacing his fingers between slow and fast until he finds out what works best, owing to Wooyoung's loud admission that he liked it.

He loves how the younger is just so responsive to his every action, unabashed and shameless in the way he reacts, no sign of hesitance in his demands and pleas. It stokes his ego, and San finds it easier to please him when he doesn't hold back, telling him exactly what he likes and what he wants. It gives him a sense of satisfaction too, that he can have Wooyoung writhing under him in a matter of minutes, because he knows exactly what to do.

This fact is further proven when Wooyoung brings his own hand down to guide San's wrist, angling it just how he wants. He lets go soon enough, and he tells San to keep doing what he's doing, his voice wrecked and breathy and beautiful.

"I'm gonna come," Wooyoung gasps, clenching around San's fingers. He brings a hand down to touch himself, biting his lip hard when San keeps hitting all the right spots, just making him more and more unhinged, "Sannie," he moans so wantonly, and the older can't help but swat his hand out of the way, shifting and bending to replace it with his mouth, suckling on the head and thrusting his fingers in and out faster.

Wooyoung groans so loud that San wouldn't be surprised if the others heard it, but at this point he doesn't care, his whole body feeling hot and wound up, drunk on Wooyoung's sounds, and he sucks harder, sinking down a little bit.

"Fuck!" Wooyoung curses, fisting his hands in the sheets and arching his back, shivering as he reaches his orgasm, his whole body thrumming with electricity and unconsciously making him tear up from the intensity of it. He comes in San's mouth, and the older swallows, his fingers still moving inside him.

Wooyoung gasps as his skin tingles and the feeling recedes, boiling point reducing to a steady warmth and enveloping him. San pulls off from his cock, but he doesn't pull his fingers out, continuing to curl them inside him.

The younger's eyes widen with shock when he realises what's happrning, "San, _San_ , stop," he pleads, every single nerve ending down there alight with flames, making him squirm everytime San's fingers brush the bundle of nerves inside him, "No, no, _stop_ , it's too sensitive, I- ah!"

San chuckles, and thrusts his fingers inside again, Wooyoung thrashing above him. The latter whimpers and grabs San's wrist, trying to pull his fingers out, but San stays firm, and continues curling his fingers up, overstimulating Wooyoung even as the younger begins to cry, tears running down his cheeks and and his mouth falling open in a silent moan, "Hurts..." He gasps brokenly.

San's eyes widen, and he stops moving his fingers at once, though he still keeps them inside, "Safeword?"

Wooyoung shakes his head, "No, no. Just- just give me a few minutes," he swallows thickly, cheeks flushed and tear-stained, wetness still obvious near his eyes, "it's too much," he pulls on San's wrist, and this time San lets him, his fingers slipping out willingly. Wooyoung shivers as he suddenly feels empty, but he knows he can't take anymore for now, so he simply stares up at the blank white ceiling and catches his breath, chest heaving.

"Okay, even though it hurt, that was pretty hot," Wooyoung breathes.

San laughs, "Yeah?" He moves up, pressing a kiss to Wooyoung's lips, "Wanna do that again, sometime?"

Wooyoung grins, "Oh, definitely."

"Cute," San quips, kissing Wooyoung again, and pulls back with a teasing bite to his bottom lip, "You looked so pretty, baby. Crying for me all desperate and needy...god, I could come just watching you."

Wooyoung huffs out an amused breath, "Cute," he mirrors what the older had said just a few seconds ago, and San laughs, kissing Wooyoung with a smile on his face.

"This is no nice," Wooyoung says when they part for air, taking the words right from his mouth, "I've never been this comfortable with someone I've had sex with, until you."

San nods, "It's the same for me. I always have so much fun when we're together like this, I lo-" he stops, realising what he'd almost said.

_I love you._

What the hell?

_No way._

He gulps, wondering what had just happened. It hadn't been something he'd thought about before it was already half slipping out of his mouth, and Wooyoung thankfully doesn't seem to have noticed, wide smile unwavering on his face.

Wooyoung licks his lips, and breathes out with his mouth open, his breath grazing San's lips, "I think I'm good now," he says.

San sighs in relief when Wooyoung changes the subject, and he feels his cock twitch, on edge after being neglected for so long. He brings a hand down to Wooyoung's dick, and he pumps his quickly hardening length a few times, Wooyoung breathing heavily as he does.

It's barely a few seconds before the younger is whining at him, as expected, "Can you please just fuck me already? I can't stand waiting anymore."

"Okay," San pinches his nipple, and revels in the slightly pained cry he gets in response, using the time when Wooyoung is distracted to reach over to the nightstand and grab the condom he'd brought with him, rolling it on himself and then pouring a little lube over it so it would hurt less for the other.

He lies over Wooyoung once again, and lines himself up with Wooyoung's stretched rim, rubbing the head against his hole. Wooyoung spreads his legs a little more, wrapping his arms around San's neck, "Sannie..."

San hums, leaving gentle kisses on Wooyoung's jaw and neck as he finally eases himself inside, Wooyoung's walls tight and warm around his throbbing length, "Fuck..." he moans, tightening his grip on Wooyoung's waist as he pushes in.

The younger's mouth falls open, and he closes his eyes instinctively, little sounds of discomfort and pain escaping his lips every now and then, "Shit, so...big," he pants, "Ah- San!"

San bottoms out, and he buries his head in Wooyoung's throat, kissing the skin there softly, "Are you okay?" He rumbles.

Wooyoung nods his head, and San can feel it above him, "I'm fine," he breathes, wincing when San sinks in a little deeper.

It's quiet for a few seconds, San waiting for Wooyoung to get more comfortable while the younger just clings onto him tightly, keeping him still until the pain subsides enough for him to say, "I'm okay, you can move."

San had been holding on desperately until now, the feeling of Wooyoung's tight walls around him numbing his ability to think and sending him into an aroused, hazy space. He'd only stayed sane and managed to remain still because of Wooyoung's tight grip on him, arms around his neck keeping him grounded and aware of the fact that he shouldn't move until the younger gives him permission to do so.

Wooyoung's words of consent cause the thread to snap, and San groans as he starts to pull out a little, and sinks back in, pace slow, but the feeling is mind-numbing and absolutely sinful.

"Oh fuck..." Wooyoung moans, tangling his fingers into San's dark hair and pulling, the older answering him with a pleasured sound of his own.

San curses, his body chasing the feeling and his heart beating so fast he's sure Wooyoung can hear it. He moves one hand from Wooyoung's waist to hold his thigh up a little, making the angle easier. He then brings the other hand next to Wooyoung's head, keeping it on the sheets to maintain his balance as he fucks into the younger, slow and unhurried and delicious 

"Wooyoung-ah, you're so gorgeous," San breathes, going a little harder than before and making the bed creak a little. The younger whimpers and arches up, making San sink in even deeper.

"Oh god, San, right there! You feel so good, please don't stop, ah-" he pants, and then he lifts his legs, wrapping his thighs around San's waist to pull him in, making it easier for them to move together, Wooyoung arching his hips up when San pushes down, slipping almost too easily into rhythm, the older's cock reaching places inside him that he didn't even know he could feel pleasure in.

They're so in sync that it freaks San out, and he kisses Wooyoung to distract himself from his own thoughts, melting into feeling and ignoring any sort of reason that may try to work its way into his mind.

"Fuck, Young-ah, you're gonna be the death of me," he growls, as Wooyoung breaks the kiss with a loud moan when San increases his pace, going faster and harder still, hitting Wooyoung's prostate on nearly every thrust. The younger's eyes become wet with tears, and he blinks, forcing one down his cheek, one that San is quick to kiss away.

Wooyoung makes a little sound, something akin to a sob, and pulls one hand away from where it's clawing into San's back, and he keeps it on the sheets with his palm facing up, grabbing San's hand and intertwining their fingers, squeezing San's hand tightly.

It's so...easy, San thinks. It's easy to do this with Wooyoung, to be inside him and pull the most beautiful sounds from him, their hands joined like lovers and gasping into each other's mouths in pleasure. The rest of the world doesn't exist anymore, and it's just the two of them, lost within each other. It's so intimate, and it feels so natural, that San can't help but forget what this is, he can't help but feel like this isn't purely physical. Despite knowing that nothing good could come of it at this point, he allows himself to pretend like this means something, like they really are lovers and this whole thing isn't just a fabrication to get rid of sexual frustration.

Because now San knows.

He knows that he wants everything with Wooyoung.

He wants to hug him and kiss him and hold him and have sex with him, just like this, but so different. Different in the way that this would end. He wants whispered confessions and late night cuddles and kisses in the rain. But all he's going to get after this is perhaps a quick peck and a "bye, see you next time we fuck" and he doesn't think he can handle that right now.

He's suddenly overcome with emotion, and he leans down to press his lips to Wooyoung's neck, hiding his face so the younger wouldn't see the way his eyes become wet with tears.

He takes a second to compose himself, and he realises that his pace had slowed while he was lost in thought. He starts to pick up the pace again, but then Wooyoung untangles their fingers and pushes San off, causing him to slip out of him.

San is just about to whine out a protest, when Wooyoung suddenly flips their positions so San is lying on his back, and throws his leg over him to straddle his waist, quite literally sitting on top of him.

Wooyoung grins blindingly, and San can't help but return it with a smile of his own. Then he's keeping his hands on San's chest for balance, and he sinks down, moaning as San re-enters him.

This time, there's nothing sweet or intimate about the way Wooyoung rides him, all deep groans and curses and breathy sounds, San holding his waist securely as he moves his hips in a filthy grind.

"You're so deep in me, Sannie," Wooyoung moans, and his breathing quickens as he starts going even harder, little sounds punched out of him with every thrust, "Fuck, I'm so close."

San nods, and brings a hand to Wooyoung's thick cock, jerking him in time with his movements. Wooyoung keens, throwing his head back as he rides San like his life depends on it, moans increasing in pitch and volume till he's so loud there's no doubt that the others can hear them if they're at home.

"Quiet down a little, Wooyoung-ah," San tells him, "We're not alone at home, you know."

Wooyoung looks down at him, dark hair falling into his hazy eyes and sweat dripping down his flushed skin, lips kiss-swollen and so delectable, and he simply shakes his head, sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead, "I don't care, let them hear," he says.

San smirks, "You're so shameless, baby," and then he thrusts up to meet Wooyoung, and the younger cries out, digging his nails into San's shoulders.

"Oh god, fuckfuck _fuck_ \- I'm-" he tenses, lips parting in a silent scream as San jerks him through his orgasm, and he comes, painting his hand white. He trembles, squeezing his eyes shut from overwhelming pleasure as heat shoots through his veins, his pectoral muscles flexing on instinct.

San watches, enraptured by the sight of Wooyoung coming undone above him, his ears ringing with the younger's moans and his heart swelling with affection. The sight of Wooyoung does him in, and he helps the younger ride out the aftershocks of his orgasm, his hands gripping his hips tightly enough to bruise as he finally gets thrown over the edge, goosebumps spreading over his skin as he moans the other's name loudly, coming into the condom. San bites his lip till he feels it split open and he tastes copper, but he doesn't care, when everything's just so _good_ , and he yanks Wooyoung down for a bruising kiss with his clean hand as the electric feeling slowly subsides.

"Shit..." Wooyoung curses as he breaks the kiss after a few seconds, and lifts his hips, causing San to pull out of him with a gasp. He moves, rolling onto his back beside San and collapsing on the bed, chest heaving from his harsh, tired breaths.

"Oh god, I think your dick broke me," Wooyoung says breathlessly, licking his lips, "Wow. Why didn't we do that already?"

San chuckles, "That was probably the hardest I've ever come in my life," he admits, and turns his head to look at Wooyoung lying beside him, the younger's side profile almost picture-perfect. Gosh, this man is unreal, he thinks.

Then he realises he's still got a condom on and his hand is still covered in Wooyoung's come, and they should probably clean up, so he forces himself to get up and throw away the used condom, after which he goes to the bathroom to wash up and then wet a towel with warm water, bringing it back to Wooyoung.

"Here," he says, and Wooyoung catches the towel that's thrown at him. He mumbles a word of gratitude and wipes himself down, wincing when the material of the towel grazes sensitive spots like his thighs.

Soon enough, they're both clean and dry, and San takes Yunho's advice, spraying some Febreze in the room to air it out. He checks the time, and sees that he has to get to practice in fifteen minutes, and he was probably already late because of Wooyoung.

Not that he regrets it, though. _That_ part was amazing.

"San-ah come here," Wooyoung calls him, and who is he to say no? So he simply walks forward, raising his eyebrows in question.

Wooyoung raises both hands and pulls him down to sit next to him on the bed, and the next thing he knows is that Wooyoung is kissing him.

It's so familiar, and sweet, and he melts into it, his arms automatically wrapping around Wooyoung's slim waist as he does. He has to hold back a disappointed whine when the younger breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together, "Thank you, Sannie."

"For what?"

Wooyoung smiles, and it's like he's brought light into the entire world. San loves this smile, when his eyes crinkle and his whole face brightens, happiness radiating off of him in waves.

"You took care of me so well, and you never did whatever you wanted without asking if I'm okay with it, first. And I don't think even my past boyfriends were as sweet as you are with me in bed. So thank you, for just being there, and for being yourself."

San's eyes widen and he stares at Wooyoung, dumbfounded, "Wow."

The younger chuckles, "What?"

"You- you're so beautiful."

Wooyoung blushes, "You're beautiful too."

Oh god, this doesn't feel like just friends anymore. What the hell is going on?

San gulps, and abruptly breaks their eye contact, cheeks burning, "We should- um...we should get to practise."

Wooyoung seems to snap out of it, and he stands, nodding, "Ye- yeah. Let's go."

Fuck.

San is so goddamn screwed.

*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe 
> 
> So what'd you guys think of this chapter?? A lot of stuff here is new for me to try out while writing (like overstimulation is smth I've never written before) so I hope it was okay lol. Leave kudos and subscribe to follow the story!!
> 
> Comment below and let me know what you thought!! 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Omg the angst in this chapter is coming for y'all I'm sorryyyy 😣😣 
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains safeword use, and it's pretty intense, so if anyone's uncomfortable with that, please skip that part! It starts with: "And that's when everything goes wrong" 
> 
> Thank you guys for so many hits and omg 300 kudos??? 💕 I'm sobbing I love you all!
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️

Wooyoung is obviously not okay.

No matter how much he insists that he is, San knows he isn't always like this.

Seven members of Ateez (except Hongjoong who decided to fall asleep in his studio and then invited sympathy from the others who didn't want to wake him) are out for drinks, and four out of seven are already so drunk that they're laughing at Seonghwa's feet for some reason. And Seonghwa's one of them.

The other three are all on the way to being just as drunk, and their manager is supervising them, the designated driver for the evening. He sits in the corner, talking to his wife on the phone.

Meanwhile, Yunho and Seonghwa tangle their legs under the table and play footsie, but accidentally end up kicking Yeosang, who then proceeds to threaten Yunho with 'death by chicken', whatever that's supposed to mean.

San observes the chaos with a small grin on his face, but he can't help but keep glancing the other way, towards Wooyoung. The younger's current demeanour kind of disturbs him.

He's so... different.

He's never like this, even when he's sad about something.

Wooyoung's always been unapologetically loud, and proudly so. He has the brightness of summer and the voice of spring, high-pitched and always giggling and laughing about something or the other.

But now he's quiet, seated in the corner with his drink in one hand and his chin propped on the other, staring at the other members- or rather- _through_ them, no sign of any reaction on his face.

He's had four drinks, but he doesn't seem at all affected, his eyes void of their usual twinkle and his lips stretched thin, the perpetual smile that lights up the whole world absent from his face.

He sees Wooyoung down the rest of his drink, and then sigh like he's filled with regret, and San really, really wants to approach him and ask what's up, but he doesn't know how. And he's completely aware that Wooyoung is stubborn to a fault, so the younger definitely won't admit a thing to him unless it's a huge problem.

He consoles himself by thinking that it's probably just a fleeting thing, a phase that will disappear once Wooyoung's had a couple more drinks and the night passes. Then, he turns away, grabbing the bottle in the centre of the table and pouring himself another glass.

Mingi grabs him by the shoulder and they clink their glasses together, Yunho immediately launching into a very flamboyant, very out-of-tune version of San's intro part in answer, and then suddenly they're singing like hooligans, doing love shots and laughing till their faces hurt.

At some point, San's got Yeosang's and Mingi's arms over both his shoulders, and Yunho grins, asking the three of them to pose for a picture. Mingi grins mischievously, and he kisses San's cheek just as Yunho clicks the picture, which results in quite a comical spectacle- with San looking horrified, Yeosang amused, and Mingi awfully satisfied with himself.

San even returns the favour by kissing Mingi on the cheek exaggeratedly and _loudly_ when he asks for a selfie with him, and Mingi's disgusted exclamation is completely worth it.

Ah, good times.

By now, all thoughts of Wooyoung have been propelled out of San's mind, and he's grinning, cheering Seonghwa on to chug his beer like they do in the movies while he sniggers at Mingi, who's still furiously rubbing his cheek with his sleeve.

Their oldest member attempts the feat, chokes on the drink, and it sends them into ridiculous peals of laughter all over again, San doubling over and accidentally elbowing Jongho in the stomach.

He gets a punch to his bicep, and he yells in pain as he turns to Jongho, "You asshole! You know that your strength is unmatched here!"

Jongho giggles, and pokes him in the chest, "Sannie-hyung is so small, he'd fall if I blew on him," he mocks San by blowing in his face, the older immediately grimacing at the blatant smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Oh, it's on!" San outrages, and he's just about to smother Jongho in a playful headlock, when there's a hard push on his chest, and he falls backward in shock, landing agaist Yeosang, who thankfully catches him and straightens him.

"What the fuck?" San rubs his chest, looking up to see who had so rudely shoved him.

Wooyoung stands in front of him, and he looks...royally pissed.

He's flushed from the alcohol, and he's breathing heavily, looking at San with dark, dangerous eyes, a glint of pure anger in them that shakes San a little.

"Choi San, you're coming with me," he growls.

San's jaw drops, "What? But I'm having fun here!"

"I said," Wooyoung grabs his arm in a bruising grip, yanking him out of Yeosang's hold even as San protests, " _You're coming with me."_

"Wooyoung-ah, what's going on-"

He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Wooyoung begins hauling him away from the rest of the members, and he goes towards their manager, "Hyung," Wooyoung calls, and when the other man looks up at him, he says, "Sannie and I are feeling a little out of it, is it alright if you drop us off at home? I hope it isn't too difficult for you to come back here to pick up the rest of the guys?" He says it sweetly, and for a second it's almost like nothing had happened.

But San isn't going down without a fight, "Hey! But I don't wanna go h-" he stops when Wooyoung shoots a glare at him, dark and shiver-inducing.

Okay, perhaps it isn't such a good idea to argue when he's like this.

He shuts his mouth, and watches as the manager nods, Wooyoung shooting him his sweetest, most innocent smile he can, before he's waving bye at the rest of the members and quite literally dragging San out the door, following their manager to the car.

It's a big car, and can seat seven of them plus the driver, but now it's just him and Wooyoung, and feels way too empty, but Wooyoung still makes it a point to sit right next to him, close enough that their shoulders are touching.

San is definitely less drink now, he could almost pass off as sober. He looks over at Wooyoung's pinched expression and frowns at him, "What's going on, Wooyoung-ah? You seemed a little down before but I didn't know what-"

"Shut the fuck up."

San looks at Wooyoung incredulously, "What are you-"

"Let's talk at home, San."

And that's that.

The rest of the ride is totally silent, almost torturously so, and San keeps absent-mindedly tapping his knees with his fingers, nervously glancing around and trying not to look directly at Wooyoung.

Once they're back, it doesn't take long before San is opening the door and stepping inside, shoulders feeling tight and tense.

He takes a deep breath, and turns to face the other, "Wooyoung-ah, are you-"

Wooyoung cuts him off by grabbing the lapels of his jacket and yanking him close, crashing their lips together in a kiss so hard it shakes San to his very core.

San muffles a gasp into Wooyoung's mouth, who takes the opportunity to part San's lips with his tongue and lick into his mouth, messy and shameless. San can barely try and reason this out in his head when Wooyoung is practically attacking him, and it takes him another minute of the passionate, almost scarily forceful kiss before he gathers his thoughts and places his hands on Wooyoung's chest, finally mustering the willpower to push him back.

"Wooyoung-ah, what's going on?" He demands, breathless, when they part.

"I..." Wooyoung's eyes go wide, and it's almost like he's realised something, but then he just shakes his head, expression hardening to stone, "Nothing's going on, why?"

San frowns, "Why are you lying to me?"

Wooyoung shakes his head again, "I'm not. I just want you to fuck me. Is that too much to ask?"

San narrows his eyes, "This isn't like you."

"I can't always be the way you want me to be for you, San. Right now, I just want you to use me and fuck me so hard I can't think. My thoughts are annoying, and I want them gone," he says firmly.

"Wooyoung-ah, are you okay? If this is really something you want right now, I don't mind, but we're both drunk- at least, to some extent- and I don't want you to regret it later."

Wooyoung rolls his eyes, "I don't care if we're drunk or sober. What I know is that I want you inside me _now._ "

San sighs, and looks him over once, "Okay," he agrees, "fine."

"Good," Wooyoung says, and then he's reaching forward and curling his fingers in the belt loops of San's jeans, dragging him close and pushing his lips against the other's.

This time, there's no hesitation as San gnaws on Wooyoung's bottom lip and draws a moan from him, soft and pleasured. San wraps his arms around the other's neck and tangles his fingers in his hair, their tongues curling together with practised ease.

"San," Wooyoung gasps between kisses, "Couch."

"What, here, really? What if the others-"

Wooyoung looks at him with his eyebrows raised, "Others? You think they're really going to waste their night off by coming home and checking on us? My guess is they won't be back till at least midnight, and we've got enough and more time till then."

San shrugs, "Okay," he gives in, and kisses Wooyoung again, tilting his head with the grip he has on his hair and deepening the kiss. Wooyoung walks them backwards and sits down heavily on the couch, pulling San onto his lap and not wasting a second before they're kissing again.

"Wooyoung," San breathes, "One sec. Lemme get lube and condoms."

The younger shakes his head, mouthing along San's sharp jawline, "My back pocket."

San chuckles, craning his neck to give the other more access, "Were you planning on this happening?" He reaches behind Wooyoung and feels around in his left back pocket, comes up with nothing, and then finds what he needs on the other side. He pulls the stuff out and keeps it on the couch, pushing Wooyoung back to kiss him hard and deep.

Wooyoung licks a stripe down his throat, and San shivers, "I was hoping it would," he answers.

San hums, holding the back of Wooyoung's head firm as the younger works to mark his neck, suckling on the smooth skin that's dotted with freckles. The younger pulls back once he's satisfied, and nuzzles his nose against the skin, San biting his lip at the intimate gesture.

Wooyoung tugs on his jacket, and he shrugs it off, followed by his simple black t shirt. Then, he brings his hands to Wooyoung's chest as he kisses around his Adam's apple, slowly working to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, as he'd already undone the top three buttons for 'style'. Once the offending material disappears, San wastes no time in running his hands over the younger's exposed chest and firm torso, licking his lips ravenously.

"San-ah, hurry up," Wooyoung whines, and the older chuckles, trailing his hands down to quickly pop the button of the other's ripped jeans and slide the zipper down, shifting back a little on his thighs so he can sit more comfortably.

It's a minute of pulling at garments and distracted kissing before they're both completely naked, the room dark and moonlight from the partly open drapes casting shadows on their bare bodies, tangled together in a passionate embrace.

Wooyoung lets out a breathless sound when San grinds their lower halves together, and he turns and falls back onto the couch cushions, San following and crawling over him so that he's on top.

"Can I..." San begins, and then trails off, hesitant to pose his question.

"What?" Wooyoung asks, biting his earlobe softly.

"Can you turn around?"

Wooyoung hums, "You wanna fuck me from behind?"

San blushes at the crude way in which the other had worded it, but he nods anyway, because it's what he'd meant to say but was too shy to put to voice.

Wooyoung nods, "Sure," he affirms easily, and he leaves one last wet kiss on San's neck before he wiggles, turning around so his back is to San, "This okay?" He rests his forearms on the cushions, thankful for the fact that the covers could be washed later.

San licks his lips, looking down at the little mole on the top of Wooyoung's back, one that no one but him knows about, and slowly trails his gaze down to the dimples at the bottom of his perfectly curved spine, "Yeah."

 _This is really fucking hot_ , San thinks, _god save me from the devil that is Jung Wooyoung._

He takes a deep breath, and drops a chaste kiss on Wooyoung's nape, before shifting a little so he can kneel down and sit back a little, in between Wooyoung's spread thighs.

"God, baby you look so good," San praises, and he smoothes his hands over Wooyoung's slim waist, sneaking one to his front and thumbing over a nipple teasingly. He delights in the startled whimper he hears, and chuckles, pulling back again and dragging his hands over the other's smooth back.

San rubs circles into his shoulder with one thumb, almost therapeutic, while his other hand moves to less innocent areas, squeezing his ass cheek firmly.

Wooyoung gasps, and his back arches for San automatically, "San-ah," he moans.

San sucks in a shaky breath at the sight under him, and he thinks that his own name has never sounded the same to him since he first heard the way Wooyoung moaned the single syllable in pleasure when San was on top of him, fucking him hard and deep and the burn so delicious that his insides squirmed with every thrust.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

San shakes the thought away, and he focuses on the here-and-now, reaching forward to grab the packet of lube tucked into the space between the arm and cushion of the couch, and he tears it open, poring the viscous liquid over his fingers. He rubs his fingers together to get substance warmer, and then he extends his hand, using the other one to properly angle Wooyoung's inner thigh while he preps him.

San pushes the first finger in slowly, hesitantly, but it's obvious that Wooyoung's already done his part himself, because of the way he eagerly pushes back, not looking the least bit in pain. San curiously slides in another alongside the first, and is suspicions are confirmed when Wooyoung just moans, asking for more.

"You did this today?" San questions.

"Why, you jealous I didn't invite you into the shower?" He teases, and then continues, "Yes I did, Sannie, so now fuck me already because I can't stand waiting any longer," he says, clenching a little around the two fingers in him.

San raises an eyebrow, and beings his other hand to slap the side of Wooyoung's ass firmly, loving the way it made him keen and squirm under him, "Are you going to be a brat today?"

Wooyoung whines in protest when San stops moving his fingers inside him, holding them still, "Sannie!"

San lands another slap on his ass, this time on the opposite side, "I could just walk out of here and leave you alone right now," he threatens.

"Ugh, can you not? I swear to god, I'm so fucking on edge right now that- _oh, fuck!_ " He exclaims, jerking when San brings his hand down again, the sound ringing through the empty dorm.

"Will you be good?" San purrs.

Wooyoung groans, the skin on his backside blooming a bright red, "You're a fucking bastard," he insults.

San hums thoughtfully, "Count," he says firmly, and before Wooyoung can question him, he's smacking him again, on the same spot, finally beginning to move his fingers in and out, perhaps a useless action now that he knows Wooyoung's already prepped, but he enjoys dragging out this process, until Wooyoung's whimpering and crying and begging for him.

Wooyoung keens, his whole body trembling and tense, "One," he gasps.

San smirks, and repeats the action, this time harder.

"Two," it's barely coherent.

San pulls his fingers out just as he hits Wooyoung's behind another time, and the younger clenches his hands into tight fists, cursing at the feeling.

"Three," his voice is soft, muted and desperate.

San does it again, and he squeezes the supple flesh after the harsh slap, so the pain would ease a little.

" _Shit..._ " Wooyoung breathes, and then he gulps before saying, "Four." A tear snakes down his cheek.

San notices how the other seems unable to stay relaxed, his ass coloured a bright red and his back arched in a perfect curve, almost like he's showing off himself, how beautiful he is, to San. The older chuckles, drawing circles in the small of his back, before smacking his ass again without warning.

"Ah!" Wooyoung cries, his head automatically falling in between his shoulders, "Sannie," he whimpers, "Please...."

San tuts out a small scolding, "Uh-huh, what did I say?"

"Fi- five," Wooyoung answers at once, "I promise, I'll be good. _Please_ just fuck me already."

San takes pity on him when he hears how broken Wooyoung's voice sounds, and infers from the tone that he's probably crying. He hums, and squeezes the younger's ass with both hands, massaging slightly to reduce the pain, "Are you okay?" He asks, because confirmation is important when they're doing things like this.

Wooyoung nods fervently, "Yes, yes _please_ , I can't-"

San cuts him off by shoving two fingers in him again, and scissoring them a few times, just to check, and maybe also to tease a Wooyoung a bit. Wooyoung muffles a moan into the couch, and by the time he's lifted his head up to cry out another protest at being denied, San has leaned over him, holding Wooyoung's inner thigh with one hand as he lines himself up and nudges against his hole, condom rolled over his own length.

"Wooyoung-ah, relax," San mumbles as he finally pushes inside, moaning softly at how good Wooyoung feels around him. The younger curses, biting his lip harshly at the searing feeling of being filled.

"Move," Wooyoung gasps breathlessly in a few seconds, and San doesn't bother to tease this time, simply grunting out an affirmation as he pulls out halfway and snaps his hips in, just the way he knows Wooyoung likes it, rough and uninhibited.

"Fuck!" The younger pants, craning his neck backwards.

San increases his pace, and Wooyoung responds eagerly, pushing his hips back to meet San on every thrust. He knows he's found Wooyoung's prostate when the pitch of his moans suddenly shoots up, and he whimpers whenever San does something right, soft curses leaving his perfectly shaped lips every now and then.

It stays that way for a while, San fucking into the other hard and fast, and Wooyoung being reduced to incoherent whines and whimpers under him, hands clenched into tight fists and cock red and flushed against his abdomen, his torso arched enough that it isn't rubbing against the material of the couch.

"Wooyoung-ah, you're so hot, I could fuck you all day, you know that?" San rasps into his ear from behind, "God, my pretty little baby, taking me so well," he squeezes Wooyoung's ass teasingly, "Made for me to use, hm?"

And that's when everything goes wrong.

San hears a whispered word between his harsh thrusts, and he snaps out of his pleasured haze at once, eyes widening and something cracking in his chest. He almost doesn't hear it the first time, but when Wooyoung repeats himself, there's no mistaking it.

"Ateez," the man under him whimpers, "Ateez, Ateez, _please_...I'm-"

San inhales sharply, and he pulls out at once, gently flipping Wooyoung over and getting off the couch, his libido already going down since the moment he'd heard Wooyoung's safeword come from his mouth.

"Oh god, Young-ah, did I hurt you?" San gasps, looking at the other worriedly as he stays flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling with wet eyes.

Wooyoung shakes his head, "No," his voice cracks, and he bites his lip like he's holding back tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" San enquires gently, kneeling down so he's level with Wooyoung. He's too scared to touch him, so he stays still, eyes wide as he looks at the younger.

"I- I'm..." Wooyoung stops, and a tear slides down his cheek. San yearns desperately to wipe it off, but he holds himself back, taking a deep breath to relax his racing heart. It doesn't really work, but it does help bring him back down to earth a little bit, the initial panic he'd felt about having possibly hurt Wooyoung dissolving into pure worry and concern.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," San says softly, "Just tell me if I can do anything for you right now. Do you want some water?"

Wooyoung squeezes his eyes shut, and shakes his head again, "No, just- just... Don't talk," he says, "Give me a few seconds, and don't leave."

San can see the exact moment that tears begin to leak from his closed eyes, and it makes his heart drop with guilt on seeing Wooyoung cry because of him.

 _San_ caused this. It's gotta be something he'd done. Why else would things have happened the way they did? It was all his fault. He's on the verge of tears himself, and he's just about to beg for Wooyoung's forgiveness without even knowing what was wrong, when the younger breathes out loudly, and sniffles, turning to him.

"Sannie, can you do me a favour?"

"Of course," he answers at once. At least Wooyoung had called him 'Sannie', and not 'San'. That's gotta be a good sign, right?

Wooyoung sits up, and wipes his eyes with the back of his palms, before extending both his hands, "Hold me," he whispers, and it's almost a plea, "I feel..." He swallows, and stops, his throat choking up.

San doesn't question what Wooyoung had meant to say in the latter part of his sentence, and instead focuses on being as complacent and caring as possible. If he was hesitant to touch Wooyoung before, he's desperate for contact now, even just to comfort himself. So he willingly stands up, and sits down beside Wooyoung on the couch, wrapping his arms around the younger's shoulders and pulling him close, burying his nose in his hair and inhaling the familiar smell of mint shampoo.

Wooyoung melts into his arms, tensed muscles relaxing as he sinks into San's comforting embrace like he's coming home, a few stray tears dropping down his cheeks.

Now, San isn't afraid anymore, and he brings one hand up to tilt Wooyoung's jaw with his index and middle finger, and wipe his tears away with his thumb, "Don't cry," he tries softly, "Please, don't cry because of me, Wooyoung."

Somehow, that makes the younger's silent tears turn into actual sobs, and then a few seconds later, he's pushed up against San, his whole body curled into him as he cries into his neck, arms tight around his neck.

San sighs sadly, and rubs circles into his back, propping his chin on Wooyoung's head. It takes a minute or two before the younger composes himself, and lifts his head, meeting San's eyes with his red-rimmed, tear-filled ones. He still looks beautiful to him, though, but San doesn't say anything because he knows it isn't the time.

"I'm not crying because of you."

San frowns, "Then what's wrong?"

"Can we...can we like go inside? I don't want the others to randomly show up while I'm such a mess."

 _You're not a mess,_ San wants to say, but he doesn't say it. Instead, he just guides Wooyoung to his feet and grabs their clothes from the floor, pulling off the condom that's still on him with one hand and holding it while he slowly begins to walk them to his room together, Wooyoung still half-buried in San's chest.

Soon enough, the condom is thrown away, they're both wearing the bare minimum, in just loose t shirts and underwear, and they're seated on San's bed with the lights on, Wooyoung with puffy eyes and flushed cheeks from crying. San's heart aches for him, and he scoots forward just a tad, cupping Wooyoung's cheek with one hand, "Hey, are you feeling better?"

Wooyoung nods, leaning into San's comforting touch on his cheek, "Lil' bit," he mumbles. Then, he pauses, and looks up at San, eyes shining and honest, "I'm sorry."

San frowns, thumbing over Wooyoung's cheek softly, "Why are you sorry?"

Wooyoung looks down, avoiding eye contact, "Because I ruined it. We were fine till I said the safeword, I shouldn't have ruined it for you," he apologises.

San moves himself forward so he can tilt Wooyoung's face up with both his palms, "Look at me," he says, and when the other finally meets his eyes, he tells him as sincerely as possible, "Don't you dare apologise for using your safeword, okay? It's there for a reason. Obviously, you felt uncomfortable and I probably did something wrong, and that's what the safeword is for, Young-ah. I'm not mad, don't worry. I'm just terrified that I might have hurt you."

Wooyoung's bottom lip trembles, and he breathes in deeply, "You didn't hurt me," he shakes his head, "Actually, _I_ hurt me."

San feels a little lost, "Huh?"

"I just- I don't know, I freaked myself out, San. I was feeling so good, and you were saying all those things in my ear and then it just...it felt like too much all at once, and my thoughts became so loud that everything began to hurt and I tried to hold it back but I couldn't, like, take it anymore," he shakes his head, "What's wrong with me? I'm such a fucking mess."

San clicks his tongue disapprovingly, "Don't say that, Wooyoungie. It's okay if you felt a little overwhelmed," he drops his hands to Wooyoung's shoulders, "You know that you're completely entitled to feel these things, right?"

Wooyoung sighs, "No, it isn't like that. Feeling overwhelmed wouldn't have made me want out of sex. If it was like that I would've just told you to slow down. This was different. I was just...thinking too much and nothing felt good when all I could think about was that-" he stops, catching himself.

"What?" San prompts.

Wooyoung shakes his head, "I can't tell you."

San tries to reassure him, "Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right? If it's something that's bothering you, you shouldn't keep it to yourself. At least tell one of the hyungs if you're not comfortable sharing it with me."

Wooyoung shakes his head again, adamantly, "No, I can't, not this. Don't worry, it won't affect anyone except me, just... don't make me say this."

"Wooyoung-ah," San keeps his voice soft and gentle, not wanting to work him up even more, "It isn't good to keep things bottled up, you know it'll burst at some point, and it won't be pretty. It's what Mingi did, and it ended with all of us crying, remember? Isn't it better to just talk to someone?"

Wooyoung looks up at him, and his eyes are desperate, "No, you don't understand! This isn't something I can just go around telling people! If someone knew, I-" he shivers, "I don't want to think about what might happen."

"But you never know if you don't try," San reasons.

"Don't give me that bullshit, San," Wooyoung snaps, his eyes tearing up again, "You don't know how _disgusting_ I feel, how much I hate myself for this. It's easy for you, you never had problems like this anyway. I just- _ugh_!"

"You- you _hate_ yourself because of this?" He echoes in shock, brushing Wooyoung's hair from his face tenderly.

Wooyoung looks away, "I told you, it's not like you're going to understand."

San gasps, shifting closer to the other and grabbing his hands, lacing their fingers together and placing their joined hands on his own lap, "Look, I may not understand, but I promise I'll try to," he assures, "Please, Young-ah, this sounds like it's serious, don't avoid it. Just talk to me. It's just me, you don't have to worry. We're Woosan, yeah? Amicus ad Aras," he says, "I love you, Wooyoungie. And I'm not going stop just because of this, okay? So just tell me what's wrong, and I'll do everything I can to help you feel better, because I love you so much."

With the last sentence, Wooyoung's eyes widen, and then he squeezes them shut, his hands limp in San's, "No," his voice cracks, "You don't love me."

San wants to cry. He's so frustrated, "Yes, I do," he says firmly.

The younger shakes his head, and slips his hands out of San's, "No, you don't. Not like-"

"Like what?"

"Just...leave me alone, San," Wooyoung says with finality, "I thought being with you would help, but you're just being nosy, and you're not helping at all. I'm just gonna go back to my room, and I'll see you tomorrow." He starts getting up, but San reaches out and pulls him back down, making him land firmly on the bed with a soft, surprised exclamation.

"We're not done here, Jung Wooyoung," he retorts, "Not until I get a proper answer from you. You're clearly disturbed about something, and being your best friend, there's no way I'm going to let you run away from it."

Wooyoung scoffs, "What if you're the problem, San? What then?"

"Wha- what?"

"I said, _what if you're my fucking problem?"_ he emphasises the words enough for them to sting.

"Are you kidding me?"

Wooyoung rolls his eyes, "Honestly, you're pathetic," it's an obvious insult, and it takes a hundred percent of San's willpower not to bite back twice as hard.

"Wooyoung, _please_ , I know you're deflecting. This is what you always do when you don't want to face the problem," he looks at Wooyoung with a fire in his eyes, "Just talk to me, please, sweetheart. You know I only want you to be okay."

"Oh, what the _fuck!"_ Wooyoung snarls, "You can't just call me sweetheart and baby and darling and then act like everything's fine when it's _not!_ " He clenched his hands into fists, "You know that this isn't what we agreed on, right? Our arrangement is supposed to be only about sex. But it doesn't seem that way anymore," he says.

San frowns, "What are you talking about? I'm just being nice to you."

"San, you fucking- you act like you're my _boyfriend_! Tell me, which fuck buddy would you cuddle to sleep afterwards? Calling me cute names, giving me massages and baths after we have sex, not screwing around with anyone except me, are these things really something you do when you're friends-with-benefits?!"

San looks panicked, "I've never done this before, Wooyoung! What do you expect me to do? I'm only used to those kind of things when it comes to sex. If I'm going to have sex with you, I'm going to do it right. Whether or not romance is involved, I should at least make sure you're fine afterwards, right? You're my best friend- no, my _soulmate_."

"But you- you're- it's suffocating me!" He yells, "I can't be with you like this if you're going to act like we're dating or something. I met this girl a week ago, but I felt like shit for agreeing to go home with her because I felt like I was _guilty_ of getting into bed with someone other than you. Why should I feel guilty? I mean, I have the right to go home with anyone I want, and since this _thing_ between us is just physical, I _shouldn't_ have felt bad for saying yes, but i did anyway! And then I ditched her while she went to call a cab because I felt like I was betraying you or something."

San drowns the immediate heartache he feels in his huge internal pool of all-things-Wooyoung. Because not only did he feel bad for making him feel that way, he felt even worse that the younger almost ended up having sex with someone else. Just a week ago. When San was already almost a month into realising his less-than-platonic feelings. Well, if anything, that confirmed it. Whatever he felt for Wooyoung was definitely only one-sided.

He sighs, lowering his eyelids in shame, "I'm sorry I made you feel like that," he apologises, blinking away the tears that gather immediately at the corner of his eyes. He sniffles, "We- we can stop this thing, if you want. It's best if we call it off, if I'm making you feel suffocated. The last thing I want is for us to-"

"No."

San looks up, "Huh?"

"No, were not calling anything off, because I'm not done talking yet," he says.

San frowns, "What are you-"

"Shh," he stops San, "Just...hear me out. I was scared to say this before, but now, I- I don't know, I just feel like I might be able to. You promise you won't hate me, right?"

San nods, "I could never."

Wooyoung laughs humorlessly, "Let's hope that's true," he pauses, and takes a deep breath, sitting cross legged on the bed in front of San, and holding his own feet with his hands, "Okay...so last week. I told you I met someone, and that I ditched her because for some reason I felt like I was betraying you, right?" When San nods, he continues, "But then...I thought about it more, and like three days ago, I realised that I was feeling that way not because I was betraying you, but because I was betraying myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been lying to myself, Sannie. The whole time. I've been lying about why I even agreed to this, and why we started having sex, and it's crazy how absolutely idiotic I've been this whole time, because _wow_ , it's all so easy when you think about it, but I could never admit it to myself, because I knew it couldn't end well anyway."

"Admit what?" San asks.

Wooyoung looks at him, and he smiles through his tears, the little mole under his eye scrunching up cutely. San kind of wants to kiss him there. Wooyoung's smile widens, and San is bewitched by how beautiful he looks, so pure and so _Wooyoung_ that his heart flutters in his chest.

"That I'm in love with you," Wooyoung says.

Huh.

Huh?!

*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY DONT HATE ME ILL UPDATE SOON  
> I promise it ends well don't worry I could never leave it with an open ending or sad ending 😣 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the love so far, comment down below and let me know what you thought of this chapter!! (I'm sad this is ending soon tho aww) 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: So it's been pointed out to me that I've unknowingly/unintentionally made use of some elements from other fics in this one. I'd just like to make it known that this was totally an accident, and I haven't even fully read all of the mentioned fics, but I'm still really sorry if I've stepped on some toes. Please let me know if there's anything I need to do to fix this other than this disclaimer, like if I need to edit this fic, as I'm not sure that giving credit to those authors would be justified because honestly neither my source of inspiration nor reference were any of their fics. If anyone finds any problem with my fic, please let me know so I can fix it!!❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE DISCLAIMER ABOVE!! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love so far..omg y'all are the best 😢 and it's the final chapter hkskgkekkgr 
> 
> Okay so this one is just a MONSTER CHAPTER not even kidding it's like more than 11k words hehehe hope you guys like it!! Please leave comments down below to let me know what you think because honestly those cheer me up so muchhh❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️

San waits for Wooyoung to start laughing.

He doesn't.

Instead, they hear a loud bang, and then there are four raucous voices and one voice shushing the rest of them- the members were back.

"San," Wooyoung calls him expectantly, and he turns away from where he'd been staring at the door to look at the younger, "You don't have to say anything," Wooyoung shakes his head, "I don't expect you to feel that way, or accept my feelings. Just promise me that you won't let this change our friendship."

San yawns.

He can't help it, okay? It's been a long day and it's late, way past midnight, and he's been busy the whole day. He's obviously tired. So he can't help it. He tried to sort of hide it, but Wooyoung notices anyway.

He glares at him, "You asshole," he points an accusing finger at San, "did you just yawn?"

San panicks, and desperately tries to explain himself, "No, I'm just- I'm really tired! I'm not bored or anything, I'm so sorry," he apologises, furiously waving his hands in front of him, "Wooyoung-ah, it's-"

The door opens, and a very drunk, very _sluggish_ Yunho saunters in, dazed smile on his face as he looks at the two of them, "Oh...hi guys," he slurs, "I'm gonna just, uh..imma sleep," he doesn't even bother undressing, still wearing a fancy leather jacket and expensive jeans and collapsing into his bed just like that, not lasting even two minutes before he's dead to the world.

Wooyoung grimaces, and looks at San, "He snores, right?" He doesn't bother keeping his voice low, fully aware that nothing but Jongho's yelling could wake Yunho up at this point.

San nods, "Yeah, I'm used to it, but um...if we're gonna talk, we should probably-" he gestures at the door, "-go."

Wooyoung stands, and San follows him like an obedient pet, tailing Wooyoung's steps as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind them. Wooyoung leads him to the living room, and the two of them sit on the couch, San staring blankly at the other.

So far, he hasn't had time to process the bomb that Wooyoung had decided to drop on him.

Now....

"Wooyoung-ah," he starts, "You're joking, right?"

"About what?"

"That you're in love with me. That's a joke, right? Now you're going to say that you pranked me, right?"

Wooyoung rolls his eyes, "How are you this dense, San?" His cheeks are still a little puffy from crying before, but he seems a lot more calm now. San assumed it was because he was kidding, but...

"Wooyoung, don't fuck with me, please. This is not something you just joke about, not in our situation-"

"I'm not kidding, San," Wooyoung shifts, and winces when his ass hurts because of what had happened a while ago. San notices his discomfort, presses his lips together in a straight line, feeling guilty for having hurt the other.

Wooyoung runs a hand through his messy hair, and he says it so easily, "I'm in love with you."

It unhinges the older man a bit, seeing how simple Wooyoung made it sound. When it really isn't simple, not at all. Hearing your best friend say they're in love with you when you've been trying so fucking hard to keep a similar secret yourself- no part of that is simple.

"Oh..." He says stupidly, unsure of what he's supposed to say now.

_I love you too?_

No, that doesn't seem right. Saying that now would feel like a lie, like he's just saying it for Wooyoung's sake, even though he _isn't_. Even though he's resigned himself to the fact that he's utterly smitten for the man in front him, that he would give up the world for him, he doesn't know how to say that he feels something for him too.

Because he doesn't even know if he's _in love_ with Wooyoung, or if he's just harbouring a stupid crush because they have an amazing sexual relationship and he doesn't want it to go away.

Fuck, he's so confused.

"Sannie, you know it's okay if you don't say anything. I know that you'll probably want to end our physical relationship, and I don't mind. I'd rather get over my feelings on my own, than have to deal with the added burden of having sex with you and knowing that it doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me. So yeah. I just- I wanted you to know-"

"Shut up for a second," San interrupts him.

"Wh- what?"

"Just...let me think about this." San says, holding a hand up.

The younger male gapes, "Don't tell me you're actually considering if you like me too," Wooyoung says, "because I know that you don't feel that way, it's perfectly fine-"

"No, I'm pretty sure I do like you in that way, I'm wondering whether or not I'll be leading you on if I say I do," San says, and he isn't even thinking anymore, just spewing words and hoping they make sense.

Wooyoung's eyes widen, "What did you just say?"

San stares blankly at him, "Huh?"

"You said you like me."

"I..."

Oh fuck.

He did say that, didn't he?

"Um," San tries, and then he closes his mouth again. His brain short-circuits, and he barely registers that he's speaking when he says, "I like you?"

Wooyoung stares at him, "What the fuck, San."

San inhales slowly, "Okay, okay um...let me talk."

Wooyoung crosses his arms, staring him down expectantly, "Alright, fine. Talk."

"Look, I definitely have feelings for you," he begins, and it's enough for Wooyoung's eyes to light up with hope, "But-" He continues, "-but I don't know if they're, like, real-actual feelings, or just something I made myself think because you're the best sexual partner I've ever had." The admission feels like the most honest he's been with Wooyoung in a while. It's a weight off his chest.

Wooyoung spares him a soft chuckle, "Thanks. Is that all?"

San shakes his head, "No...the point here is that I'm scared," he confesses, "I'm scared that your feelings are not real and my feelings are not real and we're going to think this is the best thing ever and jump into a relationship but we'll be lying to each other, and what if it all comes crashing down in a huge storm and ruins everything? What then?"

Wooyoung shifts forward towards San, and takes his hands in his, "If there's one thing I know, Sannie, it's that I love you so much. As a best friend and as so much more than that," the younger looks so sincere that San feels his gaze penetrate his very soul through his eyes, "so I can't doubt what I feel now. But you... you're hesitant. And let me tell you something-" he thumbs over the back of San's palms, and the latter feels goosebumps rise on his skin from the gentle touch, "If you aren't sure about being in love, it means that you probably aren't. What I feel for you is obvious to me, has been obvious since the moment I started falling for you. So your confusion obviously means that you don't love me like I love you, and that's _okay_ ," he emphasises, "What you said about liking me is probably just sexual, or maybe because you feel bad for rejecting my feelings, but honestly it doesn't change anything, San. I still love you and you still love me, just in different ways. So don't feel bad, okay?"

San furrows his eyebrows, "But I-"

"No, please, don't say anything else. Not until you're sure," he pulls San's hands close, and places soft kisses on his knuckles. He lets go of them, and he smiles at the older, "I'll be okay if we don't talk about this, but please don't give me false hope by saying that you're confused. Until I hear from you that you're sure about something, I'd rather just go back to the way things were- before we started this physical thing."

"Wooyoung-ah, I'm sorry I can't say anything for sure right now."

Wooyoung shakes his head, "Don't be. It's okay if you're confused."

"I'm so sor-"

"Shut up," Wooyoung laughs, hitting him on the arm, "You don't have to feel sorry. I've learnt how to live with my feelings right? I can live with them until they go away too. Or at least until you're sure about what you feel."

San gives him a tight-lipped smile, "Thank you for being so understanding. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Buy me samgyeopsal," Wooyoung teases, and the tension is dropped at once. He notices the way San's eyes droop, and asks, "You tired?"

San yawns as if on cue, "Mhmm."

"Okay," Wooyoung says, and he stands up, "I'm going to bed. You go too, and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, and I expect things to be normal, okay?"

San stands, and nods, "I'm sorry, Wooyoung."

Wooyoung rolls his eyes endearingly, and leans forward, quickly kissing San's cheek, "Good night, Sannie."

"Good night."

*****

San feels like a dick.

But he ploughs on anyway, because he owes it to Wooyoung.

They go back to normal the very next day, easy to return to their playful antics and endless banter, annoying each other and showering each other with childish affection, slipping back into their old routine seamlessly.

But everything's different.

Because now that San _knows_ what Wooyoung has to go through because of him, he feels....terrible. He knows that it'd be horrible to be in Wooyoung's position right now.

He feels guilty for not knowing what his own feelings were, for making Wooyoung deal with this by himself, for leading him on unintentionally and essentially fucking everything up.

San is world's worst best friend, and the world's worst person to have a crush on.

Well.

It's been a week since their 'talk,' and now they're all in the practise room, hard at work for their next project. San's hair is pink now, and Wooyoung complimented him on the colour the day he dyed it. San clearly remembers the younger's awed exclamation when he returned home two days ago, and how he reached up to run his hands through San's hair, and the way San had to hold back the flinch that came like a reflex everytime Wooyoung's touched him since the previous week.

San sighs, and they go through their performance another time, San almost falling on top of Yunho once due to how distracted he is. He gets yelled at by Hongjoong, who then decides to give everyone a ten minute break so they can relax and replenish their fluids, maybe shove an energy bar down their throats before the next run-through.

San eyes Wooyoung as the younger collapses with his back flat on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and breathing heavily, his white tee sticking to his torso from how much he's sweating.

The way Wooyoung looks right now is awfully reminiscent to another memory of him under San in bed, chest heaving and hair messy and sweaty all over, but still ready to go another time, until he was so drained he could barely speak. San gulps when he starts thinking of all the wrong things, and he turns away, only to directly meet Hongjoong's sharp, knowing eyes.

"San-ah, come with me for a sec," the leader calls, gesturing for him, and San goes obediently, following him outside the practice room and to the empty staircase on the right.

Hongjoong sits on the third step, and San sits beside him, "Yeah, hyung? What's up?"

"You need to fix this."

"Fix what?" He asks.

"You look like a kicked puppy, San. What the hell happened between you and Wooyoung?" Hongjoong deadpans.

San deflates at once, looking away, "Nothing," he mumbles.

"So far, it hasn't affected the rest of us, or your personas on camera, so that's okay. But it's not nothing. I can't stand the way you look at him when you think we aren't noticing you," Hongjoong says, "Even he seems kind of alright, you just seem, like... miserable."

San chuckles humorlessly, "Miserable just about describes it," he says, "But if Wooyoung's fine, that's what matters. You don't have to worry about me, hyung."

Hongjoong shakes his head, "You are just as much my responsibility as Wooyoung is," he says firmly, "So if you've finally realised that you're desperately in love with him, please tell him that. At least it will make you stop looking so hopeless everytime you look at him. I would prefer your usual heart-eyes to this."

"My usual what?" San asks, confused.

"Heart-eyes," Hongjoong repeats, "Because you look whipped for him. You always have. It's partly why Seonghwa and I were hesitant about letting you guys pursue a sexual relationship. Because we were afraid that feelings would get in the way and that...well, pretty much exactly what's happening now, would happen."

There's a pregnant pause.

San looks at Hongjoong, and he frowns sadly, "I know he's in love with me," he says softly, "He told me himself. We stopped doing _that_ kind of stuff, since he told me."

"Is that why you seem miserable?" Hongjoong doesn't even look surprised that Wooyoung confessed to being in love with him, "Because you don't love him back?" 

"I- But I do!" San exclaims, "I'm just so confused, though. I have no idea if I'm just convincing myself that I'm having these feelings because I like having sex with him, or if it's real."

"I think that's a lie."

"Why would I be lying?" San asks.

"Because you're scared," Hongjoong reasons, "You're scared that you really do have feelings for a man when you haven't before, you're scared about how it will change you, change _him_ , and you don't want that. Wooyoung's clearly mature enough to have already accepted that things will change, and that's why he managed to find the courage to tell you he loves you. You, on the other hand...you're stubborn, and you're not ready to face something so huge. This is what I think."

San gapes at him, dumbfounded.

"Just consider it, San-ah," the leader places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Even though Wooyoungie acts so childish, he's more in touch with his emotions than any of us. I'm that aspect, I'd say he's the most mature out of all of us. He told you that he loves you, and I'm guessing he also told you to take your time with it, but let me tell you this one thing- if you really do want him to be yours, you'd be an idiot to let him go now. Wooyoung isn't easy, he isn't going to stick around and wait for you forever."

_If you really do want him to be yours, you'd be an idiot to let him go now._

_He isn't going to stick around and wait for you forever._

Shit, Hongjoong's right.

San is an idiot.

A big, fat, fucking idiot.

Wooyoung will leave if San keeps denying his feelings. He'll move on, and he'll fall in love with someone else, and he'll kiss them and hug them the way San wants for himself.

He wants Wooyoung, doesn't he? He wants him selfishly, all to himself, to kiss and cuddle and spoil with affection. He wouldn't be able to stand it if it was someone else doing those things with Wooyoung. He's known this for a while now. And now that Hongjoong has pointed out another thing, that San just happened to be a fucking wimp, and he really wasn't confused at all- everything made sense.

Good god, what is he _doing?!_

How could he have possibly let Wooyoung end their conversation like that? Why hadn't he stepped up and spoken for himself? Why had he been so damn scared back then?

Well, in any case, San has concluded one thing.

He isn't going to let himself make the same mistake now.

He stands, ignores Hongjoong's confused shout after him, and he walks briskly back to the practise room, brain shutting down and his body completely taking control of his actions, not letting him overthink or underthink anything before he's already at the door.

He pushes the door open, and one glance around the room is enough to spot Wooyoung, who's standing in the centre of the room and pointing a finger at Jongho, rolling his eyes about something or the other.

San takes four long strides towards him, and pushes past Jongho, boldly grabbing Wooyoung by the belt loops of his jeans and yanking him close with no hesitance, the younger looking up at him with wide eyes, completely stunned.

"Wha-"

"Can I kiss you?" San murmurs, and the way Wooyoung blinks, slowly shuts his eyes in belated realisation is answer enough for San, because then he's crowding in and closing his own eyes and then they're kissing and _oh my god_ it's never felt this good before, has it?

His ears drown out the scandalised yells of the other members who are still in the room (all except Mingi who's away for now) and he focuses his full attention on the man he's kissing, who's kissing him back and slowly wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning against him and it's so familiar and so new all at once that San thinks he might cry. He absolutely _melts_ , his brain turning to mush and his heart beating a rhythm that's only _Wooyoung, Wooyoung, Wooyoung,_ utterly head over heels for the man in his arms.

So this is what being in love feels like.

It's nice.

They part reluctantly, and San's breathless, his lips parted and puffing out air onto Wooyoung's mouth. The younger's eyes are still closed, and he looks like he's trying to process what's just happened, licking his lips before his eyes flutter open, beautiful brown meeting San's own.

"Sannie..." Wooyoung breathes, fingers threading through his bubblegum hair, "Why'd you kiss me?"

Someone clears their throat loudly, and that's when San realises they're not alone. The two of them jump apart, looking around awkwardly, and San grabs Wooyoung's wrist, pulling him towards the door.

"We'll be back," San yells after him as they leave, and he faintly hears Yeosang's answer, "Please don't come back! You get the day off! We'll see you tomorrow!"

Well.

San isn't going to argue with that, so he just pulls Wooyoung along with him, weaving through the hallways that are just overflowing with cameras, before he decides that it's useless to find a private spot in the company building, "Hey, do you wanna get out of here?"

Wooyoung nods, "I know somewhere we can go," and now it's him guiding San as they walk out of the doors of the building.

That's when San realises he forgot to wear his hoodie to cover up his hair. He mentions this, and Wooyoung is quick to discard his own and hand it to San, who gratefully slips it on and pulls the hood over his head to hide the hair colour that would no doubt give him away as an idol. It didn't matter that much for the other, who had simple, naturally black hair anyway.

It wasn't early, and the sun was just setting, which meant that there probably wouldn't be many people around, but they weren't willing to take the risk of San with his bright pink hair walking around openly.

San takes a second to admire the hues of the sky as they emerge into open air, and then he's being dragged away into the empty road ahead. Wooyoung links their fingers naturally as they cross the street together, and they walk in silence for a few minutes, till Wooyoung pulls him to the right, and to a locked gate, about as tall as him and barred enough that San can't see what's behind it, "Climb," he says, letting go of San's hand.

The older looks at him, nonplussed, and Wooyoung raises an eyebrow, before grabbing the top of the gate and swinging his legs over it, scrambling over to the other side easily.

"Come on," he calls from the other side, and San wonders what this place is and if it's okay to just barge in when it's clearly locked, before giving in and copying what Wooyoung had done before, hoisting himself up and over the gate, dropping to his feet on the other side.

"Where are we?" He asks.

"It's a private park," Wooyoung explains, gesturing at the trees and bushes around them. Although it doesn't seem too well-kept, it's obvious that the place is a park, "No one comes here, though, and it's been abandoned for ages," he continues, "It just happens to be close to the practise room, so I thought we could come here. I actually know this place cause I got laid here, once."

San looks at him incredulously, "Why are you like this?"

Wooyoung grins, smug, "I was eighteen and adventurous, and the guy brought me here. It's enclosed and private, but it's still kind of thrilling, y'know?"

"You're an otherworldly creature," San shakes his head at him, but Wooyoung doesn't bother thinking of a reply.

He just walks towards a bench that looks a hundred years old, using a fallen branch to wipe the cobwebs off of it before he sits, patting the wood beside himself, "Come on," he says, "Let's talk."

San sits down, and he crosses his legs, looking at Wooyoung who's staring up at the pretty sky with its reds and pinks and oranges, sun descending for the night. It's beautiful, just as Wooyoung is.

San clears his throat, "Wooyoung-ah, I've been a dick to you," he says, "I'm sorry."

Wooyoung spares him a fleeting glance, before he looks at the sky again, following the clouds with his eyes, "I told you not to apologise. You had to figure out some things, and you needed the time. I'm assuming you've decided something now?"

San nods though he knows Wooyoung isn't looking at him. It's easier to talk when he doesn't have to meet his eyes, so he's thankful for that at least, "Yeah, Hongjoong-hyung sort of....made me understand."

"And what is it that you understood?"

"That I'm in love with you too."

Wooyoung turns to face him, "You're telling the truth." He doesn't look surprised.

"Yes."

"What made you conclude this?"

"Hyung pointed out that I'm not confused, and that I'm just...scared. Scared that everything's changing, and scared that it might not work out. Then he said that I'd be an idiot to let go of you now, when we both want something from each other, and that made me realise I really do want you like that. Because I'm in love with you too."

Wooyoung nods, "Good. You really _would_ have been dumb to let me go like that. I can't wait forever, you know."

"I know," San affirms, "Because you don't deserve someone who makes you wait. You deserve closure, and you deserve someone who can love you without condition. Without a time limit."

Wooyoung swings his legs in front of him, his hand grasping the wood on either side of his own thighs, "So what now?"

San takes a deep breath, "If you let me, I can be that for you," he says, "I want you to be mine, Wooyoung-ah. Just say yes, and we can start over. We can do this _right_ , this time. No conditions, no hesitance. I'll love you like you deserve, and I promise I'll be good to you."

Wooyoung looks at him curiously, "You're different," he says, almost in awe.

"Is it a good different?" San questions.

Wooyoung hums, "Yeah, I think so. You're...more mature. More bold," he says, "That's why I think this can work."

"It's that a yes?"

Wooyoung smiles, shifting towards him and pushing San's hood away from his face, "Yes," he confirms, wrapping his arms around San's neck, "I'll be yours."

San smiles too, and he cups Wooyoung's cheeks reverently, "Tell me you love me," he says.

Wooyoung laughs softly, "I love you "

"I love hearing that," San whispers, resting their foreheads together and closing his eyes, "I love you too."

"Kiss me," Wooyoung says.

San couldn't possibly protest when he's asked so sweetly, and he wraps his arms around Wooyoung's waist as he connects their lips, no sign of reluctance in either of their actions, unapologetic and loving.

Wooyoung sighs into his mouth, and San can feel his smile against his lips, and he can't help but smile too, kissing him over and over and so tender and soft and everything's just...perfect. Wooyoung's hand slips under the back of his tee shirt, his palm running over the skin on San's spine, and the older shivers, lips parting to deepen the kiss. Wooyoung's tongue entangles with his, and San lets out a soft sound into his mouth, feeling breathless.They finally pull apart, and San licks his lips to sever the thread of saliva that extends between them.

Then, Wooyoung's eyes widen, and he screeches, "Shit! San, duck!" He hits the older on the back, making him bend, and he bends down himself as well, narrowly avoiding a huge honey bee.

San looks up in horror when the insect stays hovering next to them and two more join the first, and he hurriedly scoots backwards, pulling Wooyoung with him. They stand up together, no words exchanged as they back away towards the gate they'd climbed in through, scrambling over as quickly as possible and ending up on the road again.

Wooyoung and San share a look, and its exactly zero point three seconds before the two of them burst out laughing together, bending over and clutching their stomachs in mirth.

"Oh my god," Wooyoung wheezes, "You should've see your face!"

"Me?" San outrages, "You're the one who yelled first!"

"I _saw_ it first, you bastard!" Wooyoung counters, and he reaches forward to pull San's hood up and cover his hair, patting his head once he's done for good measure.

They grin widely, and San holds out his arm for the other like the princes in the movies, and Wooyoung chuckles as he takes it, linking their arms together and beginning to walk.

"Where are we going?" Wooyoung asks, and then he shivers as a cold breeze blows past them.

"Shit, sorry," San apologises, "Are you cold? You can have your hoodie back. We'll just go and get mine from the practise room before going elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" The younger questions, but still nods as they begin to walk back to the building they'd come from.

San shrugs, "We can get dinner together. It'll be like our first date. That is, if you want."

Wooyoung beams, and he doesn't even care that they're out in public, boldly reaching up to plant a wet kiss on San's cheek even as the older groans in disgust and wipes at his cheek, "Okay, let's go on a date!"

San grumbles something incoherently, but brightens soon enough, leading Wooyoung back to the practise room.

It feels like the end of something.

But San knows it's just the beginning.

*****

How does a first date usually end?

For anyone else, it would be a simple dinner somewhere relatively cheap, followed by awkward goodbyes and perhaps an even more awkward kiss on the cheek.

But Wooyoung and San aren't anyone else.

They had started this with the plan of driving to one of their favourite restaurants for Korean food (since Wooyoung was extremely proud of his newly acquired lisence and car), and then maybe they'd walk around for a bit before driving back home.

Now, they're full from eating like there's no tomorrow, and it's almost nine pm when Wooyoung looks at San in the passenger's seat next to him with a mischievous grin and asks him, "Wanna go on a road trip?"

"Wha- _now?_ " San asks, shocked.

The younger shrugs, "Why not? It'll be fun! We don't have schedules until evening tomorrow, and as long as we get back with enough time to spare, we'll be fine," he justifies, "Come on, Sannie~ we'll have fun. We'll just drive around for a few hours and talk, it'll be great as long as no one sees us."

San bites his lip, "First, let's text Seonghwa-hyung that we're going to take a while to get back, yeah? Or he might worry himself to a coma."  
  
Wooyoung nods with a chuckle, "Sure."

San does as promised, and the moment he gets an 'okay, have fun!' from their oldest member, he looks at Wooyoung with a grin, "We can go!" He exclaims.

The younger cheers, and starts the car, feeling San's gaze on him as he begins to drive down the road, weaving through traffic and going past the thick of the city.

Soon, they've slipped into easy conversation, windows down despite the chill weather and soft music playing in the background, their hands joined in between the seats while Wooyoung's drives with one hand, not at very high speeds because the road is deserted anyway, and they have all the time in the world.

They cross the main city and are near the outskirts, more nature and hills than anything else, when San sees something familiar in his periphery- he knows this place.

"Wooyoungie, wanna see something pretty?" He asks, letting the younger's hand go so he can drive properly.

The younger hums, "Other than me?" He teases.

San rolls his eyes, "Sure. Just...slow down here," he says, pointing ahead, and Wooyoung obeys him without protest. He directs the younger a little more, "Right...yeah, just up ahead. Yeah, stop here," he gestures.

The younger does so, and turns to San questioningly, "We're literally in the middle of nowhere," he comments, "If we get lost I'm blaming you."

'The middle of nowhere' would probably describe this place best when one doesn't know their way around. It's dark, and a single streetlight casts eerie shadows on the road, flanked on either side by vegetation and further beyond that, hills. It looks pretty empty, and there's no one on the road but them right now. It would be pretty terrible if they were lost in a place like this without knowing where they are. But San's been here before, when he last went on a hiking trip with a couple of family and friends, during their vacation days the previous year.

So he simply chuckles, unbuckling his seat belt, "We have maps on our phones, stop being so dramatic. Besides, we aren't lost," he says, "Come on."

Wooyoung unbuckles his belt as well, and the two of them exit the car after turning off the music, Wooyoung making sure it's locked and shoving the keys in his pocket before San grabs his wrist and pulls him along, over the side of the road and into the ankle-deep grass, stumbling over weeds and pebbles as they start moving downwards, somewhere that wasn't visible from the road.

"Where are we- _woah_..." Wooyoung gasps, looking around them as they finally reach where they were headed, San's hand a warm presence in his.

The trees are clustered around them, grassy floor giving way to a small pond, ice cold and almost frozen because of the weather. It hasn't started to snow yet, but it's obvious that the pond would freeze over the moment it does. The water is still and reflective, and they can see a thousand stars on its surface, the sky clear and bright with starlight now that they're away from the pollution of the main city. The crescent moon shines bright, and its light falls on the water's surface, rays of reflected light brightening the whole place. It's the perfect spot for a campfire, which is what San remembers doing here the previous year.

Wooyoung looks up in wonder, and a slow smile spreads across his face as he looks at San, "Oh my god, this is so pretty!" He exclaims.

San giggles, "What did I tell you? Now come on, let's sit on those rocks and stargaze until our asses freeze, and then we can start heading back, yeah? What time is it?"

Wooyoung looks down at his watch, "11:32," he says, his breath puffing out in a small cloud because of the chillness.

"Perfect," San sing-songs, and then drags Wooyoung with him, pulling him to sit beside him on a huge boulder.

Wooyoung sighs in contentment as he leans into San's side, head falling on his shoulder naturally, "Why does this feel like the fiftieth date, and not the first?" He asks.

San turns to leave a kiss on the top of Wooyoung's head, the younger's hands shoved in his pockets to warm them up a bit, "Maybe because we're already there," he answers, "We've gone out together enough times for it to count. This is just...a little more meaningful."

Wooyoung hums, "The sky is pretty."

"You're pretty too."

Wooyoung throws one leg over San's, pushing them even closer together, "Yeah, I know," he says, smiling, "So are you."

San laughs, uninhibited, and he stares up at the starry sky, little twinkles and flecks and thousands of lights, all different in their own way, reminding him of the bright personality of the man next to him, and he turns a little bit, placing his index finger under Wooyoung's chin and tilting it up.

Wooyoung's gaze drops to his lips before he looks up again, and San grabs him and pulls him close, brushing their lips together softly.

The younger shifts, and turns to fully face him, finding every postion uncomfortable until San pulls him onto his lap, his legs hanging around the older's waist and their chests pressed together.

Wooyoung rests his forehead against San's, closing his eyes as he gently nudges their noses together. It's a sweet gesture, and San smiles, whispering, "I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Wooyoung giggles, pulling back to look at him, "You're definitely the cheesiest boyfriend I've ever had."

"Mhm?" San teases, kissing along the younger's jaw. He bites down gently, and Wooyoung's answering moan echoes in the darkness as he throws his head back, giving San more access to mark him.

San leaves a few more kisses on his neck, around his Adam's apple and to the thick vein at the side, and trails his lips up to meet Wooyoung's again, kissing him hard and without restraint.

Wooyoung slips his hands under San's thick hoodie, and trails his hands up his back over his tee shirt, reveling in the warmth, "San," he gasps between kisses, "Is it too fast to have sex on the first date?"

San pulls away, and holds Wooyoung's head firmly, lips barely just apart, and he breathes into his mouth, "Didn't we decide that this is the fiftieth?"

Wooyoung hums, shifting closer to San and licking into his mouth boldly, "Is it okay to have sex during the fiftieth date, then?"

San kisses down Wooyoung's cheek, and latches his lips onto his neck, suckling softly and earning a muffled moan in response, "I should think that sex is inevitable on the fiftieth date, no?"

Wooyoung chuckles, "Then we have no choice?"

San bites down on the skin, and Wooyoung gasps, "None at all," he says, and stands just like that, Wooyoung wrapping his legs around his waist instinctively as they kiss deeply, San's hands holding the other up by his thighs.

San slowly lets him down, and they break the kiss for just long enough to cling onto each other and go back they way they'd come, not even fifteen minutes after they'd arrived.

"Are we going to my car?" Wooyoung asks.

San turns to him, "We can't have sex outside, it's freezing. So yes. Plus, we can't fuck anyway, cause we don't have a condom or-"

"I have lube and we don't need a condom," Wooyoung interrupts, helping San step over a huge rock.

The older's jaw drops, "Why do you have lube in your car?"

"For this exact situation," he answers as if he's planned it, and they finally reach the car again, San pushing Wooyoung against the door and caging him in his arms, looking down with hooded eyes at his boyfriend.

"Jung Wooyoung, you will be the death of me," San says lowly, and whatever Wooyoung says in reply is lost into his mouth, because the next second they're kissing like it's their last day on earth and it's so desperate and hot and San _loves_ it, how amazing this all is.

He couldn't possibly have _imagined_ that something like this would be happening, just this afternoon. And now, look where they are, seemingly in the middle of _nowhere_ and making out against a car at midnight like they haven't a care for the rest of the world.

Love really does make you crazy, huh?

San's brain clocks out the moment Wooyoung moans his name into his ear as he kisses the younger's pulse, suckling gently just to get a reaction out of him.

San slips a hand into Wooyoung's back pocket, and gets the car keys, pulling away from the other for a fleeting second just to unlock the car and grab Wooyoung's wrist, pulling him to the back and opening the door, climbing inside after him.

He crawls over Wooyoung, and it's a tight fit, their limbs all tangled up and their heavy boots getting in the way, but they manage somehow, San balancing himself by putting most of his weight on Wooyoung. He knows the younger doesn't mind it, even likes it, because of the way he immediately pulls him down for another kiss, teeth clashing and tongues curling around each other, messy and wet.

San pulls back just to check that all the windows are rolled up, before he grabs his phone and connects it to the stereo by maneuvering himself between the front seats from right where he is, choosing a playlist and turning it on.

"Music, huh? Nice," Wooyoung comments, kissing down San's throat, "I could get used to this sort of treatment."

San laughs, and tugs at Wooyoung's hoodie, the younger wiggling a little to pull it over his head, messing up his hair, but neither of them give a damn because they know his hair is going to be a mess at the end of this anyway, "I said I'd treat you right, didn't I?" San quips, nuzzling Wooyoung's cheek with his nose as the other chucks his hoodie in the front seat.

The volume of the music isn't very high, and it's just loud enough to hear it, although San is sure it'll probably be drowned out by their own voices later. It doesn't matter anyway, because neither of them know the song, something with English lyrics and a catchy beat. It's more for effect than anything else.

The two of them work on getting their boots off, but leave their socks on, San's hoodie getting discarded on the front seat along with Wooyoung's, before they're kissing again, hands wandering and messing up each other's hair and clothes.

Somehow, they get their t shirts off, and San kisses down Wooyoung's neck and to his chest, wrapping his lips around a pink nipple and flicking it with his tongue.

The response is instantaneous, Wooyoung biting his lip on a whine and arching into him. San grazes his teeth over the pink bud, and feels Wooyoung shiver, slowly trailing a hand down his side while the other helps maintain his balance.

"Baby, please," Wooyoung moans, and San looks up, his eyebrows raised, "What?" the younger asks.

"You called me baby," San says, "You've never called me that before."

Wooyoung pouts, "You don't like it?"

San shakes his head, and sucks on Wooyoung's exposed nipple again, making him hiss, "I definitely like it," he breathes, licking upwards till he's mouthing just below his collarbone, kissing the skin softly before parting his lips to suck, harsh enough to leave a bright red bruise blooming on the skin.

"San-ah, hurry up," Wooyoung whines impatiently, and San chuckles. He can feel how hard Wooyoung is, bulge pressing into his leg.

He relents, snaking a hand downwards to palm Wooyoung through his pants, and the younger lets out a breathy moan, his muscles flexing on instinct.

"Where's the lube?" San asks, and Wooyoung is slightly lost for a second before he registers the question and points.

"Glove compartment."

San moves away, crouches and reaches over to the front of the car, pulling the glove compartment open and digging around till he finds a small bottle inside, the seal opened but still unused.

When he turns back to Wooyoung, the younger's got his pants and boxers pushed down to his thighs, cock exposed and in his hand, hardening and thick already as he strokes himself.

San looks at him with a fire in his eyes, "What are you doing?"

Wooyoung stops moving his hand, and looks at San, lip pulled seductively between his teeth, "Hm?"

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" San's voice is low, and Wooyoung reacts at once, pulling his hand away.

"I- I'm sorry," he gasps when San slaps his hip.

"Just because we're dating now doesn't make this any different," San murmurs, grasping his jaw firmly with one hand and leaning forward too whisper in his ear, "You do what I say when we have sex, don't you?"

"...fuck," Wooyoung breathes, extremely turned on by San's dominance, "Yeah."

"Then why-" San ghosts his lips over Wooyoung's ear, "-did you touch yourself without my permission?"

"I'm sorry," Wooyoung repeats, looking away in shame.

"Will you be obedient from now on?"

Wooyoung nods, eyes wide.

San smirks, "Then be a good boy and don't make a sound, yeah? If you do, I won't let you come," he warns, delighted by how Wooyoung squirms at his words. 

The younger swallows thickly, but he nods, already bent on staying quiet.

San chuckles, "Strip," he orders, and Wooyoung quickly does as asked, turning to sit on the car seat as he normally would and pull his pants and underwear off, reaching forward to leave them along with their other discarded clothes in the front seat.

San sits next to him, and teethes over Wooyoung's clavicle, leaving a bruise on his skin that will no doubt be visible unless he wears a high collared t shirt, but San doesn't care about consequences right now, more focused on making Wooyoung lose their little game by forcing a sound out of him.

He continues teasing Wooyoung's neck with his teeth from the side, before he moves to sit with his back to the door, and pulls Wooyoung onto his lap, the younger's erect cock rubbing against his stomach.

San pulls Wooyoung close for a wet kiss, brushing their tongues together and letting Wooyoung tangle his hands in his hair. He uses the younger's distraction to wrap his hand around his erection without warning, and the smaller male jerks, breaking the kiss and almost hitting his head on the roof of the car, but he still remembers to stay quiet, lips pressed together in a tight line as his grip tightens in San's hair.

San smirks, "Aw, look at you, trying so hard to be quiet for me," he mocks, purposefully leaning forward just to bite Wooyoung's lip and pull back, still maintaining eye contact with him as he jerks him off slowly.

Wooyoung's lips part in a silent moan, and San wants nothing more than to kiss him stupid, but right now, he's having way too much fun watching Wooyoung struggle to stay quiet, breathing open-mouthed and chest heaving.

"Does my baby boy want to come?" He asks.

Wooyoung nods eagerly, bucking his hips up into San's fist. The older presses a kiss to his temple, and holds his hip with one hand while he jerks him off with the other, Wooyoung panting softly in pleasure.

"If you suck me off well, I'll let you," San says, "What do you think? Do you think you can do well enough to earn it?"

Wooyoung nods again, leaning forward to kiss San's lips harshly, as if he's trying to convey how desperate he is without words. San indulges him, kissing him back as he increases the pace of his hand slightly, only stopping when he knows that Wooyoung's positively _dripping._

God, this is so fucking hot. The fact that he's able to make Wooyoung, the loudest person he knows, stay completely mute even when he's so on edge, just so that San gives him permission to come, it's...it's a high like no other, and San is so in love with this man right now.

"Come on, sweetheart," San nudges Wooyoung off his lap, and unbuttons and unzips his own jeans, shoving them to the bottom of his thighs along with his underwear and wrapping the hand that was just on Wooyoung, around himself, stroking the length a few times, "Show me that your mouth is good for more than just bratty comebacks, and I'll let you come."

The younger licks his lips, and wipes a drop of sweat off his forehead, before adjusting his position so he can do what he has to properly. He bends, letting the head of San's thick cock rub against his swollen lips, and he inhales a deep breath, opening his mouth to take the head inside, swirling his tongue around it and making the length wet with his saliva.

"That's it, Young-ah, you're doing good," San encourages, burying a hand in the younger's hair.

Wooyoung is spurred on by the praise, and he sinks down further, hollowing his cheeks and sucking gently, the rewarding groan he gets in response completely worth it. He begins to bob his head just the way he knows San likes it, pulling off a few times for breath.

San keeps his hand firm on the other's head, and he guides Wooyoung to go down on him again, petting him like he would a kitten as he gently pushes him down, down, down, till the entire length has disappeared into his mouth and tears spring to his eyes.

San let out a breathy moan of the other's name, and he tightens his hand in his hair, keeping Wooyoung still for a few seconds before he lets him move back and catch his breath, coughing a couple of times before he willingly pushes himself to deepthroat San again, despite his impressive size.

"Fuck, baby, your _m_ _outh_ ," San moans in disbelief, wondering how it was possible for someone to make him feel this good, this fast, from a blowjob.

Wooyoung gurgles around him, getting spit everywhere, but he barely has it in him to give a fuck, too wrapped up in his headspace of making San feel good, making San tell him he's doing good, to care.

"I'm gonna come," San pants, and Wooyoung eagerly speeds up his messy blowjob, bent on making him come apart as fast as possible.

"Oh, fuck!" San curses when Wooyoung hollows his cheeks and sucks, tongue swirling around his length obscenely.

It takes barely a few seconds after that for San to come undone with a moan of the other's name, desperate and wanton as he comes down Wooyoung's throat, the younger taking it without protest, like he's done so many times before. San twists his hand in Wooyoung's hair, and he's undeniably impressed by how the younger doesn't make a single sound the whole time, his eyes brimming with tears and mouth full of cock.

San's thighs tremble as he comes down from his high, and he pulls Wooyoung's head off of him, a groan leaving his mouth when he sees how _wrecked_ the other looks, flushed cheeks and teary eyes and spit-slick lips, drool glistening on his chin and cheeks.

It's so _messy_ , and San loves it.

"Are you okay, love?" San questions, and he falls a little more in love when a pretty blush rises on Wooyoung's cheeks at the nickname, turning his already flushed skin an even deeper red.

Wooyoung nods in affirmation, and San gives him a fond smile, petting his hair affectionately, "You did amazing," he praises, and Wooyoung beams, "I'll let you talk now, yeah? You don't have to be quiet for me anymore, because good boys get what they want."

"Thank you, Sannie" Wooyoung croaks, his voice hoarse from the abuse his throat had faced, "Can I-"

"Yes, baby? Don't be shy," San prompts.

"Can I have a kiss?" Wooyoung asks, and he looks so precious and adorable with his puppy eyes that San literally coos, grabbing his neck and pulling him up into his lap again to kiss him softly, finding it pretty damn hot that he can taste himself in Wooyoung's mouth.

"Can you grab the lube?" San mumbles when they part, "It's behind you."

Wooyoung hums, reaching back and feeling around for the bottle, uncapping it and handing it to San, who opens it and pours some onto his fingers, "Are you sure we don't need a condom?" He asks, just to check.

Wooyoung nods fervently, "We're both clean, we should've gone raw a long time ago," he leans in to whisper in San's ear, "besides, there's nothing I want more than to feel your come inside me, filling me up till I'm _dripping_ with it. You want that too, right?"

"Holy fuck, yes."

Wooyoung giggles demurely, and playfully kisses San's ear before pulling away, giving the older whiplash from how different he is just seconds apart- desperate and submissive one moment and teasing and bratty the next. One could never get tired of Jung Wooyoung, because you never know what to expect from him. There's a reason he's their group's representative for both aegyo and sexy performance.

"How do you want me?" Wooyoung asks, and San shrugs, rubbing the lube between his fingers to warm it up.

"However you're comfortable."

"Then just like this," Wooyoung says, wrapping his arms around San's neck and shifting closer in his lap, their erections rubbing together and making San hiss, "I want to see you when you come."

"Well, I'm not complaining," San quips, and brings his hand behind the younger, rubbing slow circles over his rim, teasing, before finally slipping one finger inside, slide wet and easy because of the lube.

"Oh, fuck..." Wooyoung drops his head into San's neck, mouthing along his skin.

San starts moving his finger, adjusting Wooyoung's hip with his other hand. He crooks the digit, and Wooyoung gasps, his hand instinctively pressing up against the window, slippery and fogged up from how hot and heavy it is inside the car when compared to the outside.

"More, please," he begs, voice cracking, and San can't help but give in, his own dick hardening again from all the sensations he's feeling right now- Wooyoung pressed against him and clenching around his finger, lips tracing aimless patterns into his neck as he pleads for more softly, almost shyly.

San pushes a second finger in along with the first, and the stretch is a little more obvious this time, Wooyoung needing a second to adjust before San can move his fingers.

"I love...this song," Wooyoung mumbles as 'Pillowtalk' starts to play, clenching around the fingers that are pushing into him, "Is this, like, your sex playlist? You go- gotta share it with me- _ah, fuck_ right there..." He stutters, biting his lip _hard_ when San finds the spot inside him that makes him shudder, melting against his boyfriend helplessly.

"Yeah, I'll share it," San answers, "Remind me to do that later," he leaves an open-mouthed kiss on Wooyoung's sharp jawline, and the younger curses, encouraging him to move his fingers faster.

San does, and he slips a third one in this time, which causes Wooyoung to _keen_ , loud enough to drown out the sound of Zayn Malik's drawling, unique tone, the perfect background music for steamy situations like this.

"Fuck me, San, please," Wooyoung pleads, arching into him and grinding their cocks together, "God, I'm so fucking- _s_ _hit!_ " he groans when San bites down on his neck, hard.

San pulls back, kissing Wooyoung's lips chastely, "You good?"

"Mm, please!" He begs, "Please, I _need_ you, Sannie, baby, I'm ready. Just get in me already."

San pulls his fingers out, and Wooyoung whimpers at the emptiness. Then, he's being lifted like a rag doll, and moved around so his stretched hole is right over San's hard cock.

He slowly lowers himself, his mouth falling open when San sinks into him, so perfect and so big that Wooyoung feels like they were made for this, to fit into each other like puzzle pieces.

San groans at the feeling, his face buried in Wooyoung's shoulder, "Oh, fuck, you feel so damn good," he helps Wooyoung out by holding his hips, encouraging him to push down all the way. He willingly let's San guide him, and lets him and gravity do most of the work as he finally bottoms out, fully seated on San's cock and gasping when it twitches inside him.

Wooyoung starts rolling hips at once, too wound up and desperate to even care about the sting that came with him not taking enough time to adjust to San's size. Even though it's not the first time they're fucking, it's been a while since they've done anything sexual, and he probably requires a bit of adjusting, but he can't bring himself to bother about it right now, welcoming the pain that came with it, moving his hips sensually.

"Shit, San, you're so _deep_ in me," Wooyoung cries, moving his dancer hips in a filthy grind, knowing exactly what to do and which buttons to push to have the knot in San's stomach tighten impossibly, his hands bruising Wooyoung's hips with their tight grip.

The way he holds Wooyoung makes him feel so _small_ , so tiny and pliant in San's arms, although they don't have that much of a height difference. Because even though Wooyoung is only a few centimetres shorter than San, he's definitely smaller made, lithe and petite in all the ways San is buff, broad shoulders and thick arms and muscular legs capable of manhandling Wooyoung till he's nothing but a toy for him to throw around and play with, and there's nothing he loves more than that, being made to feel small and cared for in the older's arms, though he's actually not that tiny when compared to him.

San encourages Wooyoung to move faster, their bodies settling into a rhythm as the younger raises himself and slams back down, punching strangled moans out of him on every thrust.

On a particularly hard thrust, San's back hits the handle behind him, hard, and he winces, crying out in pain, "Ow, _ow_ , hold on, stop!"

Wooyoung stops moving, looking down at San with hooded, glazed over eyes, almost in another world where there's nothing but him and San and their shared pleasure, "Why?" He asks, looking a little hurt that San had asked him to stop.

"The handle is digging into my back," San explains, and Wooyoung brings one hand down from where it's propped on the window to rub San's back gently, soothing him.

"Okay, wait," Wooyoung says, and maneuvers them so he reach over without even getting up from San's cock, just rising about halfway off, and grabbing one of the hoodies in the front seat by the drawstring that hangs into the back, and he pulls on it, bringing it into his arms. He sits down on San's cock again, and can't help the moan that stutters in his throat when San presses directly into his prostate, almost getting too distracted by the feeling to do anything else. He manages somehow, though, balling up the thick material and placing it between the handle and San's back, making sure it wouldn't hurt him.

"You genius," San admires, wrapping his arms Wooyoung's waist and kissing him on the mouth softly.

Wooyoung grins when San pulls away, and braces one hand on the window, the other on San's shoulder as he starts moving again, lifting his hips and dropping them till the thrum of electricity in his veins is steady, the feeling twice as strong as before. He cries out, throwing his head back when San thrusts up into him just as he pushes down, the combined action causing him to press right against his prostate, and he can't stop the tears that run down his face at that, overwhelming pleasure making him cry.

"Aw, baby boy," San purrs, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face, "You crying because you're getting fucked so good?"

"So fucking good, San, _ah!_ " He moans loudly, and the sheer volume completely drowns out the music that's playing in the background, but San doesn't give a flying fuck when Wooyoung's on top of him like this, fucking himself on his cock and crying from pleasure.

"You gonna come?" San asks, pushing up into Wooyoung who's still crying, tears streaking tracks down his face that are sure to stay until he washes it properly, and the younger man nods desperately, biting his lip hard when San tightens his grip on his hips even more.

San's jeans are still pushed down only just until his knees, and it's pretty hot, the fact that he's still half-clothed while Wooyoung is naked, bouncing on his cock like there's nothing he'd rather be doing, nowhere he'd rather be right now, than with his lover in the outskirts of the city, somewhere deserted and dark but still in public, and the thrill that someone could come by right now and catch them in their act of pleasure is enough to send a jolt of excitement down the younger's spine.

"Shit, I'm so close, sweetheart," San breathes, and Wooyoung kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty and wet, loving how messy, how raw everything is, every sensation on his skin sending tingles down to the very tips of his toes. San moans into the kiss when the other clenches around him, and he pulls Wooyoung down on his cock harshly, impaling him on the length, and the younger throws his head back and breaks the kiss with a gasp, his mouth falling wide open in a silent scream at the feeling.

 _"Fuck,_ you're so sexy," San groans, licking a stripe up Wooyoung's throat, and the younger whimpers.

"Sannie, I'm gonna come, _fu-_ baby I'm so close-" San pulls him into a filthy kiss and cuts him off, curling their tongues together and swallowing every moan that comes from Wooyoung's mouth like he's ravenous, greedy for it.

It takes no more than three deep, hard thrusts into his prostate before Wooyoung pulls away from the kiss with a loud cry, eyes rolling back and his legs going completely numb as he reaches what's perhaps the most intense orgasm of his life, that rips his breath from him and renders him completely dumb, unable to say anything beyond incoherent whimpers and moans of his lover's name as he rides out his high, San buried so deep in him that he can feel it _everywhere_ , and he thinks _this is it. I'm going to love this man for the rest of my life after this._

There's no going back now.

Watching Wooyoung fall apart above him does San in, and he bites down on the younger's collarbone, his whole body numb with pleasure as he lets go, coming deep inside him with a loud moan.

Fucking hell.

_Fucking hell._

Wooyoung's thighs shake and tremble for _minutes_ after his orgasm, his eyes squeezed shut and his entire body feeling hot and cold all at once, totally out of it. His come streaks San's chest, and it should be disgusting, but he has nothing left in him anymore to care as he sags helplessly against him, chest heaving from his loud breaths. His ass is sore, and he can feel how wet everything is down there, with the lube and San's come inside him and his own precome making it even wetter, but nothing matters anyway except for how amazing he feels, completely boneless, with every single one of his muscles loose and sore at the same time.

_Wow._

San holds him close, breathing heavily and pressing little butterfly kisses to Wooyoung's neck lovingly. His cock is spent, but he's still inside the other, plugging him with his come, "Wooyoung-ah," he mumbles softly, his voice raspy and low.

"Mm?" It's barely audible, Wooyoung already half asleep on his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asks, "Do you think you'll be able to drive us back?"

Wooyoung nods into his neck, "Mhm...I love you, Sannie."

San smiles, dimple indenting his cheek, and he kisses the top of Wooyoung's head, "I love you too, baby."

"Just...lemme take a power nap. Fifteen minutes. Then I'll be fine to drive," Wooyoung murmurs, snuggling into him like a small kitten. San looks at him with a loving smile, and yeah, now he understands what Hongjoong meant by 'heart-eyes'. It definitely describes what he looks like right now.

"Get up a little bit," San rubs circles into his back gently, "Let me pull out, and I'll clean us up while you're asleep. Tissues are in the glove box, right?"

Wooyoung hums in affirmation, hissing as he lifts his hips up and lets San move him, grimacing at how empty he suddenly feels, and the way he can literally feel the wetness of San's come sliding down his thighs, and he instinctively clenches to keep it inside him, though he's practically nodded off already.

San chuckles at his dazed boyfriend, and quickly grabs the balled up hoodie that's behind him and places it under Wooyoung's bottom to make sure that he doesn't stain the car seat, and he caresses the younger's hair as he lays down, legs bent and eyes fluttering closed. San leans down to brush his lips against his forehead, "Sleep now, love. I'll wake you up soon."

He gets no response, and he notices that the other is already asleep, his sweaty chest rising and falling gently. San runs his gaze over Wooyoung's body, unable to help the pride he feels at the sight of how ruined he looks, bruises decorating his smooth skin, visible even in the dark, and his hips sporting literal finger-shaped marks, from how tight San's grip had been. Despite his pride at being the cause of how debauched the younger looks, he also feels kind of bad because he knows that it's all going to hurt tomorrow. He makes a mental note to tell Hongjoong to go easy on him at dance practise.

San sighs, and begins to works slowly, first turning off the music so Wooyoung can rest easier, before reaching into the glove box to grab the tissues and clean them both up, wiping them down and even rubbing Wooyoung's shoulders and thighs a bit, massaging to relax his sore muscles so that he'd be able to drive. The younger doesn't stir at all, even when San accidentally knocks his own head on the roof of the car and curses loudly. He seems completely out of it, and San feels guilty for having made him this tired, and even worse that he has to wake him up now, but it is what it is. He dresses first, pulling on his t shirt and pulling his pants up, before he goes to wake up Wooyoung.

"Young-ah," he calls softly, shaking the younger's shoulder, "C'mon, you have to wake up now."

Wooyoung groans incoherently as he wakes up, and he reaches out, "Mmm...help me up, Sannie."

San pulls him by his arms, helping him sit up, and he rubs his eyes, yawning. San kisses his forehead, "You seem pretty tired, are you sure you're okay to drive us back?"

Wooyoung nods, returning the affection with a peck on San's cheek, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll catch up on sleep tomorrow, don't worry. This was totally worth it."

San grins, "God, yeah. Who would've thought we'd end up doing _this_ after our first date?"

Wooyoung looks at him, and smiles widely, "Best first date ever."

San laughs, "Agreed," he reaches over to the front seat and grabs the rest of the discarded garments, "Here, put on your clothes."

The younger dresses quickly, and San rolls the windows down to air out the car and get rid of the fogginess on the glass. The moment everything looks clear, the two of them get out of the back seat, piling away the dirty hoodie and used tissues in such a way that it doesn't stain anything, and climb into the front of the car, sitting down and buckling their seat belts.

"San," Wooyoung turns to him when he's buckled in, one hand already on the wheel, "remember that day, when we played truth or dare?"

San puffs out an amused breath, "How could I forget?"

"I told you that the kinkiest thing I've done was in the inkigayo bathroom, right?" When San nods, he continues, "I think what we just did takes first place, now."

San laughs, playfully slapping the younger's arm, "Uh-huh, definitely something to tell the others about and gross them out, what do you say?"

Wooyoung giggles, checking the lights and rolling up the windows again, "I like the way you think, Choi San. I think I'm gonna keep you."

"If you keeping me means car sex in the middle of the night somewhere in the empty highways of Seoul, then sign me the fuck up. That was hot as hell," he comments.

Wooyoung starts the car, and the engine thrums to life, "What do you say we go skinny dipping in the ocean next time? I've never had sex in the water before."

"Will you just fucking marry me, Jung Wooyoung?" He groans, playful.

Wooyoung winks at him, "Ask me with a ring next time, and maybe I'll say yes."

Then he presses his foot into the accelerator, and they're off, loud laughs ringing in the car and the atmosphere carefree and happy, their hands joining and fingers lacing in the middle, little secret smiles and glances shared between them, something that no one but them would understand.

It's so easy, falling in love.

And San knows, this time, he's going to make it last.

******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYY it's overrr!!!❤️ 
> 
> GUYS PLEASE READ THE DISCLAIMER ON TOP!!
> 
> Now that I'm done with this, I'll get back to working on my other wip lol🙃 
> 
> Anyway....I'd love it if you guys left comments down below and let me know if you liked this chapter because honestly I kinda sorta sobBED internally while writing this, and I hope it hit you in the feels a little😢??? 
> 
> Igiwkgkekmc okay I'm done ranting now thank you guys so much, vote for ateez on SMA, cross fingers so Woosan can be in love and stay in love, and thank you guys so muchhhh 💕💕💖 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️


End file.
